El Hombre de la Capa
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia de la continuación de Candy, donde ella se va... al saber que él la abandona para irse a Escocia a buscar a su futura esposa, Candy decide irse y no afrontar el dolor que pudiera causarle su partida, esta historia es romántica y detallista... Y muestra porque las capas de la vida de Candy se convierten en algo importante... porque Albert uso una capa no solo para él.
1. No quiero estar sin ti

El hombre de la Capa

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Capitulo 1**

**No quiero estar sin ti.**

Hay estaban una pareja de hermanos, comprando la despensa de la semana, apenas y completaban para todo y ambos trabajaban, ya habían pasado muchas cosas, ambos vivían juntos en un departamento en Chicago, ella era enfermera en un hospital y él trabajaba en un restaurant muy famoso de cocinero.

Ella tenía tiempo de haber perdido el amor de un hombre al que adoraba, ahora se refugiaba en su compañero al que todos consideraban su hermano, el estaba muy feliz por contar con ella, pues no recordaba nada de su vida, pero contar con esa hermosa dama, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, y detenerse en el camino.

Pasaban los meses, él se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su compañera, a la que respetaba como a nadie, cada día le era más difícil ese respeto, pues ya le estaba causando insomnio, pasaría que ella tuvo que viajar, salir fuera, extrañarla, después algunos accidentes y detalles que marcarían su vida, el recordaría su pasado, una discusión enorme para defenderla de un matrimonio falso, hizo que los uniera de nuevo, ahora ella solicitaba la anulación, se iba alejándose dejando una carta de despedida, pues Albert se había convertido en un imposible para ella.

_Querido Albert,_

_ Gracias por todo, requiero irme lejos por mi trabajo, que gracias a ti he recuperado mi libertad, ahora ya no soy tu hija soy nuevamente tu amiga como desde que nos conocimos, sé que pronto te irás a Escocia por mucho tiempo, lo escuche decir a la Tía Elroy y a George, te deseo un feliz viaje, que todo sea para bien, que sigas tan feliz como te he visto últimamente, no tengo la fortaleza para despedirme de ti personalmente y he tomado la decisión de irme y superar la perdida irremediable de mi gran amigo Albert pues ahora se convirtió en un príncipe de esos de los cuentos de hadas ahora según sé, tendrá pronto una princesa, tal vez algún día la conozca, pero ahora tengo que irme, cuídate mucho, no podré escribirte por un tiempo, porque todavía no sé mi nueva dirección, trataré de estar aquí para la boda de Annie y Archie, les deje una carta de despedida, y ahora a seguir adelante, ya no contaré con mi rescatador oficial, pero prometo cuidarme mucho y quererte siempre._

_Con todo mi cariño_

_Candy White_

-George, sabes a qué hora llegó esta carta, está en mi dormitorio, Candy hace cuanto que se fue

-Joven William, ella se fue hace un mes, según me dijo Dorothy, se despidió muy amable de su Tía y ella dejo esta carta sin avisarnos, así que no sabíamos que estuviera en su dormitorio.

- Habla con Harrison y dile que necesito encontrar a Candy, requiero encontrar a donde se fue.

Un mes atrás, Candy fue a ver a Tom quien ya contaba con una bella novia, prometida llamada Gelsie Gallofe, se casarían en un año, dijo que intentaría volver que el hospital la había enviado fuera de estado, así que solo fue a despedirse. Jim también ya tenía novia, estaba muy feliz con la hermosa dama Karely Lowell quien se veía que adoraba a su hermanito, sonreía muy animada por ver tan felices y realizados a sus hermanos.

La Señorita Pony ya se había ido al cielo hacía algunos meses, ahora solo contaba con la hermana María quien se despedía de Candy porque no podrían verse por un tiempo. Ella sabía que Candy estaba huyendo del amor que sentía por un imposible. Albert ocupaba el corazón de su pequeña Candy y ella como madre sufría en silencio.

Candy para ahorrar dinero por tener que ocupar un nuevo lugar en su nuevo trabajo, que no era realmente enviado por el hospital, sino recomendado por Patricia su amiga se dirigió por sus propios medios hacia Michigan, donde con meses de trayecto llegaría a un lugar llamado Kalkaska, cerca de un hermoso paraíso lleno de lagos, una hermosa ciudad un bello hospital, la esperaba, donde ella se especializaría como enfermera, recomendada por algunas amistades de Paty quien se fue a Inglaterra para superar el dolor de la perdida de Alister y se alejaba de su grandiosa amiga Candy.

Pasaban meses, Candy ya contaba con un hermoso departamento con vista a un bello lago, ella recordaba mucho su hogar, este aun más pequeño con una sola habitación, a gracia de estar trabajando y esforzándose superaba la tristeza de haber perdido a su mejor amigo Albert del que se dio cuenta estaba muy enamorada, no podía ser correspondida, a su familia le puso distancia, se dedico a su trabajo y oraba porque todo estuviera bien.

Envío carta a la hermana María diciéndole su nuevo hogar, su éxito como enfermera profesional, sus nuevas amistades contaba con vecinas una de ellas Varnice Caneto una linda dama de padre italiano y madre americana que era enfermera, vecina de Candy, de cabello obscuro, tez bronceada muy coqueta, la otra compañera era Monic Berts una joven castaña de ojos cafés muy hermosa ella doctora muy profesional con una hermosa sonrisa, muy perseguida por el Doctor Paul Morrison este un eterno enamorado de la linda doctora, alto de cabello obscuro y ojos azules quien para Candy le recordaba un poco a Ster.

El joven dueño de los departamentos de las damas, que vivía en el primer piso un galán muy interesante de cabello castaño, ojos grises muy atractivo llamado Luis Vanuatu, de quien Varnice estaba perdidamente enamorada y el no se daba cuenta.

Candy vivía sola en el departamento, con los meses, compró detalles, cuidaba de su hogar, las noches eran frescas, el invierno muy fuerte pero valían la pena al ver los paisajes tan bellos que se daban en aquellos lugares.

Mientras pasaban meses, Albert no se fue a Escocia, estuvo en contacto con las amistades de Candy y la hermana María por fin recibía carta de ella, Albert la visitaba constantemente para saber el paradero de grandiosa amiga Candy, asegurándole a la hermana María que era urgente encontrarla, el día llegó y la hermana María habló con Albert,

-Sir William, me apena decirle que no debo darle la dirección de Candy, ella se fue huyendo de usted, no es justo que ahora que esta rehaciendo su vida, reacomodándose en otro lugar usted desee ir a buscarla por una urgencia que desconozco.

-Hermana María, porque huiría Candy de mi, si ella ya no cuenta con el apellido Andrew, nadie la obligará a nada, no es justo que me niegue verla, preguntar porque dijo que el hospital la había enviado a un trabajo, siendo esto una mentira.

-Por lo mismo Sir William, porque usted dejo de ser Albert el hombre del que se enamoró mi hija.

Albert se quedó helado al escuchar esta afirmación, _no podía creerlo la carta que Candy le dejaba era una despedida definitiva porque lo amaba, sabía que ella no era adecuada para él. Sin poder rebatir lo que la hermana le había confirmado, _el se retiraba con la cara de sorpresa, la hermana María se quedaba triste al ver que era cierto era un hombre maravilloso pero también sabía que el amor de Candy por él era imposible.

Albert en la mansión en Lakewood no dormía recordaba la conversación de la hermana María y del porque Candy se había despedido sin verlo a la cara, _ella le había sucedido lo que a él cuando vivieron juntos, se habían enamorado, no se dijeron nada, ella se había ido a un lugar lejos de todos, para poder olvidarlo, al saber que se iría a Escocia, que todo aquí lo recordaba, que fácil fue, así podía olvidarme, pues todo nuestro mundo estaba aquí, ella me gano, huyo de mi, antes que huyera de ella._

_Lloraba sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Candy estaba enamorada, ahora esta rehaciendo su vida, eso es… rehaciendo, ya tendrá pareja, estará con alguien, alguien la amará… amárala, más que yo imposible… imposible, es nuestra relación un imposible. Tener todo en la vida, responsabilidades, un cariño tan limpio, que me ama y dejarlo ir, por ser imposible, no, yo no la dejaré escapar de mi, ella es lo que más amo._ Tomo su mochila, como en los viejos tiempos, dejo todo, despareció, preocupando la situación ante George. Dejando una nota, unos documentos, para algunos detalles pendientes.

Por la noche alguien entraba al hogar de Pony, revisaba la correspondencia, veía la Carta de Candy saliendo por la ventana, escapando, de ahí, no sin antes ver bien la nueva dirección de Candy, se fue, llegó a Michigan, rentó un departamento frente al de Candy, ahora traía barba y bigote, estaba dispuesto a todo para recuperar a su Candy.

Llegó un domingo, la doctora llegó en su auto ese día tenían picnic en el lago, Candy lucía hermosa, Varnice las acompañaba, se iban, tenían que aprovechar que todavía había sol y Candy reía mientras un hombre en una ventana con una capa muy misterioso la observaba irse, el contaba con automóvil, de inmediato se enlisto para seguirlas.

Llegaron a un lago cercano, Candy de inmediato puso la mesa, otro auto llegó, en él venía Luis y el Dr. Paul, quien de inmediato entregó un hermoso ramo de rosas a la doctora y ella muy sonriente las recibía, alguien de lejos los observaba, el joven Luis mostraba un gran interés en Candy y Varnice lo notaba se entristecía, Candy solo recordaba a su gran amigo, decidió dejar en claro para que Varnice pudiera conquistar a su amable vecino.

-Mi buen Luis, tengo novio, solo que no está aquí, pero pronto vendrá, es un hombre muy bueno, se los presentaré cuando llegue, Luis de inmediato no decía nada y se respetaba que Candy estuviera enamorada. Varnice estaba que no cabía de la felicidad al escuchar que Candy tenía novio. De inmediato dijo

-Candy ¿Cómo es tu novio?

-Es grandioso Varnice, pero me da tristeza mencionarlo cuando lo extraño tanto.

-Te comprendo amiga, lo note desde que ingresaste al hospital, mira que no sabía que era por tu novio, pensaba que era porque habías perdido a alguien, Candy sonreía con tristeza, de inmediato cambio todo y sirvió el picnic,

Mientras tanto Albert desde lejos se moría de celos al pensar que ese joven que la acompañaba, podía ser con quien estaba rehaciendo su vida, pues vivían en el mismo edificio de departamentos, se angustiaba, se sentía haberla perdido, pero no se daría por vencido, la conquistaría a su manera.

Días después salía al hospital con Varnice, para trabajar, la seguía conociendo todas las actividades de Candy. Varnice se fue de largo para ir a la modista por un vestido nuevo ella entraría en otro turno ese día, mientras Candy saldría tarde, pero la sorpresa fue que alguien le había llevado un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres y lavanda, ella se sonreía y lloraba, ahora con ese ramo recordaba el jardín de la casa del refugio de Albert en la parte trasera había flores silvestres y lavanda, tan olorosa como esa, Candy abrazó cariñosamente el ramo, preguntó quién se lo había dejado, la dama solo atino a decir que la florería lo había llevado para Candy White, ella se sorprendió. Pero ese día fue muy feliz, las flores estaban muy bellas, no podía pensar en nadie solo en Albert.

La noche llegó, el frío estaba intenso, Candy se cubría con un suéter ligero, pues solo estaba fresco pero ese día, ya se intensificaba el frío, caminaba, estaban solitarias las calles, ella llevaba su hermoso ramo, se abrazaba por el frío, a lo lejos vio a un hombre con capa, le dio un poco de temor, era un hombre solitario, recargado en un auto y _pensó, si me sube y me lleva, pasando tan cerca de él, mejor me voy por otro lado, cruzo la calle para evadirlo_ este se sorprendió, pues debía seguir derecho a su departamento, dio la vuelta cuando trato de buscarla, ella corría, este se sonrió, estaba huyendo de él.

Llego a su departamento asustada, de inmediato entró, alguien saludo y se asustó

- ¡Ah! eres tu Luis, pensé que alguien me seguía,

-Buenas noches Candy, todo bien

-Si, Gracias, buenas noches está haciendo mucho frío

-Si, cúbrete hoy es de esos días con los comienzos del invierno

Mientras tanto Albert entraba a su departamento, observaba que ella estaba sola, ponía café para calentarse, la miraba con ternura recordando todo, cuando vivían en el departamento de Chicago, vio como acomodo sus flores, sonreía, estaba muy contento, había llevado sus flores a su departamento.

Abrió la carta con la que se despidió de él, leía un pedazo de la carta

…_no tengo la fortaleza para despedirme de ti personalmente y he tomado la decisión de irme un tiempo y superar la perdida irremediable de mi gran amigo Albert pues ahora se convirtió en un príncipe…_

-Candy, no puedo estar sin ti, no quiero estar sin ti.

Candy cenaba sola, Albert lloraba, al verla seria, escribiendo, _supongo que le escribiría a su madre le diría, -hoy me asuste con un hombre que llevaba una capa se veía muy malo, será un traficante de mujeres, _pobre George fue confundido por ella cuando la rescató en México. Se reía de cuando ella se lo platicó.


	2. Eres a quien quiero

**Capitulo 2**

**Eres a quien quiero**

Al día siguiente hacía un frío muy intenso, ya iba muy cubierta al hospital, caminaba ahora sola, llevaba consigo un termo para líquidos calientes, su loche en una bolsita, ajustándola con ella, caminaba, no había nieve, pero el frío calaba, por fin llegaba al hospital, Albert hizo algunas compras, entró al área donde Luis se encontraba, vio las llaves de los departamentos, vio la llave del departamento de Candy y tomo la llave, fue a sacar un duplicado.

Después sin que Luis se diera cuenta devolvía la llave, compraba colchas, frazadas calientitas, pijamas, leños para la chimenea, café, té, pan suave muy recién hechecito. Llevaba algunas frutas en conserva, muchos detalles, flores, entró a la habitación de Candy puso las cosas, las colchas, un detalle que haría que Candy recordará el departamento de Chicago.

Dejó la despensa llena, los leños puestos, se fue a verificar el camino de Candy. Al salir la Dra. La llevaba, la dejaba en su casa, ella se iba, mientras la seguía Albert, se estacionaba guardando su auto, para correr y ver por la ventana la sorpresa de Candy.

Al llegar de inmediato noto todo cambiado, sonreía se cambio de ropa, vio las pijamas calentitas de su talla, al entrar al baño vio dos tazas una con la letra C y otra con la letra A y Candy se le salían las lágrimas, _Albert la había encontrado, no había ninguna duda, solo Albert sabía eso, sonreía_ y abrazaba la taza de la letra A y se la llevo con ella a la cocina, puso café al ver pan suave y calentito eso es que Albert estaba cerca, lloraba de emoción de pensarlo, se asomo a la ventana, Albert se escondía llorando emocionado por ver a Candy tan feliz con su tasa se recargaba en la pared echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, sonreía muy feliz, _Candy lo amaba, lo amaba como él a ella._

De repente sintió una opresión en el pecho, busco despacio para asomarse a verla Candy salía del departamento, estaba buscándolo, camino de un lado a otro, Albert quería con todo su corazón ir a su encuentro, pero su pecho latía agitado, no quería faltarle, bastante fue detenerse por tanto tiempo, para desbocarse sin más podía asustar a Candy, la misma sensación le duro mucho tiempo, que estaba haciendo, le dio todo para que supiera que estaba con ella y no esta, Candy salió a caminar con el frío para ver si Albert estaba cerca, no regresaba.

Albert de inmediato se preocupo y salió en su búsqueda, la vio a lo lejos caminando sola ya muy a distancia de su departamento, vio a un hombre seguirla, de inmediato se acercó en su coche para cuidarla, el hombre abrazó a Candy asustándola, ella grito y se defendía. Albert bajo de su auto, corrió, quito a aquel hombre.

Candy al ver que era el hombre de la capa, y ver que peleaba se fue corriendo en la obscuridad rumbo a su departamento, pues era un hecho que Albert tal vez vendría otro día, no era bueno seguir ahí, sin poder ver más noto que el hombre que la asustó corría y el hombre de la capa subía a un auto, esta de inmediato se escondió, en un callejón, esperando que el auto pasará, a ver que así sucedía, ella salió y se fue a su departamento.

Albert llegó, ella todavía no volvía, después pasaron unos minutos, la vio entrar bajando su cabeza. Mientras la observaba, ahora lloraba de impotencia, que pensará, que me he vuelto a ir como siempre, _recordó, aparece cuando más lo necesito, es como si me cuidara desde hace mucho tiempo, _Albert sin poder seguir de pie doblo sus piernas, se fue al suelo recargado con su espalda en la pared, _no puedo seguir siendo tan cobarde, debo estar a su lado, pero como la cuido de mi, si ella a penas me ve se lanza a mis brazos, si no lo hace… me vuelvo loco, Candy, me estas enloqueciendo, no lo sabes…_

Paso un rato más, pensó por la hora que ya estaría dormida ahora qué, se asomo a su departamento, soy un vigilante de ti, un hombre que no te merece, que si … que haces Candy, la veía y estaba revolviendo todo, la cama, la cocina, todo y lloraba, ella estaba molesta, está enojada, la hice enojar, ahora llora, no eso no Candy no llores me pequeña, te amo, no llores te quiero conmigo también, por favor no llores, la vio y está tranquila, en el suelo, pero si esta frío, las colchas eran para que durmieras bien, para que no te enfermes, ahora está en el suelo, se ha quedado en el suelo, un imbécil solo viéndote.

Pasaron horas ya era de madrugada, Albert cruzo la calle entro y todo estaba obscuro, era muy noche, arreglo todo, encendió la chimenea, levanto a Candy, la llevo a su cama, la cobijo y levanto todo, acomodo despacio sin hacer ruido. Candy se levanto, lo observaba detenidamente como si estuviera soñando.

- ¡Albert! Este se quedo inmóvil, había sido descubierto, Candy lo observaba, el estaba de espaldas sin poder moverse, era como si su cazador lo estuviera apuntando con un arma, Candy se había despertado, lo encontró levantando lo que hace unas horas ella había tirado.

Volteo muy despacio la vio, sus ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas, no era justo lo que hubiera deseado ver, si lo que deseaba era verla feliz. Pero lo que ya sabía sucedió, ella corrió a sus brazos, lo que tenía en sus manos, cayó, su abrazo fue tan cálido y tan sorpresivo Albert cerraba los ojos, disfrutaba de sentir sus brazos rodeando su espalda bajo sus brazos, cruzando fuerte sus manos, como esperando que no fuera a escapar de ellos, como si pudiera irse en ese momento… todo fue un silencio su cara estaba en el hombro de Albert y su cuello era cubierto por su abundante cabello.

Albert al soltar el trapo que traía en las manos abrazo cariñosamente a Candy sin poder separar un instante su cabello con ese olor embriagante, ella abrazada a él tan fuerte, para Albert era la gloria, ahora como se iría, que seguía entre ellos, ahora estaba en espera de que ella hablará de que el dijera algo pero no podía eran horas de madrugada, los dos estaban cansados, pero Candy no lo dejaría ir y a donde, sin ella no deseaba ir a ningún lugar, solo pudo decir

- ¡Candy!

Candy tenía toda su cara con pequeñas marcas de haber llorado, el igual, ambos estaba juntos, no deseaban separarse, pero no se lo decían, ambos en silencio, alguien tiene que dejar de ser cobarde, Candy se separo de su abrazo, lo vio a los ojos, Albert estaba con barba y bigote, se veía como cuando lo vio de niña, con sus manos, toco suavemente su barba, sonrió y dijo

-Que suave, ya no pareces un oso Albert. Este la veía enternecido, _ya no parezco un oso, ahora soy un tonto pensaba._

Candy lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa muy suave sin dejar de acariciar su cara, tallar su barba, su mirada lo tenía sin decir nada, ambos solo se miraban en el silencio con sus ojos cansados.

Candy noto que Albert había llorado, estaba segura que el notaba que ella lo había hecho también, tomo su mano, lo llevo a la única habitación que tenía, lo sentó en la cama, quito sus botas, levanto sus pies lo cubrió, lo empujo dando su espalda a ella y este sonrió por como lo empujaba, se metió a la cama, lo abrazó por la espalda sin dejar que se moviera se quedo dormida cuidando que no se fuera a escapar.

Albert cansado con su ropa puesta, el no traía pijamas sentía el calor de ella en la espalda, no lo dejaba moverse, estaba aprisionado en su abrazo, se quedo dormido, cansado sin intentar soltarse. Ella recargaba su cara y todo su cuerpo en la espalda, ambos al estar unidos generaban calor, el frío ya no se sentía. Suspiraban por fin estaban juntos, Candy entrelazaba sus piernas a las de Albert, _él la sentía, sabía que eso no debía ser así, pero si no era así, sería enloquecer,_ _si a ella la pierdo, que me quedaría, nada_. Albert trato de moverse, dio vuelta quedando frente a ella cansada, por la hora que era, madrugada, sonreía al ver que no quería dormirse para que no escapara y sonreía.

Ahora fue Albert quien le dio vuelta a ella cariñosamente, la abrazó cubriéndola con su cuerpo ella quedo de inmediato dormida y el también.

Ya era tarde, Candy descansaba ese día, seguía dormido, ella lo miraba cariñosamente, Albert sintió su mirada y abrió los ojos, enlazándolos a los de ella, le acarició el rosto, sonreía de forma muy sutil, le dio un tierno beso en su frente, ella se acurrucó en su pecho, la abrazó más hacia él, sonreía estaba con ella, ella lo amaba.

Se levantó despacio al soltar su abrazo, entro al baño, saco ropa y se cambio, fue a la cocina y puso café y té, el fue al baño se lavo un poco, se acercó a ella, mientras ella calentaba pan con mantequilla, mermelada, otras cosas le dijo

-Dormiste bien Albert. Con cara de niño regañado dijo

- y ¿tu?

-Si muy bien

-Yo también. Sonreían.

-Esos golpes en tu cara

-No sé

-Has estado tomando licor

-No

-Como me encontraste

-Clean me dijo.

-Y donde esta

-Solo me dijo y se fue Candy

-Recuérdame no volver a confiar en él, ambos se sonreían. Ya está listo el desayuno dijo Candy

-Huele bien y tengo hambre

-Yo también y mucha. Puso todo sobre la mesa, acomodo, le ayudaba, se encontraron de frente en la cocinita, ella se detuvo frente a Albert, este sonreía, ella lo abrazó, le dijo

- Te he extrañado mucho, no sabes cuánto sufrí no haberme despedido de ti, por favor perdóname. Comenzó a llorar, Albert la levanto por su cintura la puso sobre un mueble de la cocina, le dijo,

-Nada te tengo que perdonar Candy, soy el culpable de que te hayas ido, no sabes todo lo que te he buscado, me volvía loco por no encontrarte, no sabes que te quiero Candy, a caso no lo sientes

- ¡Albert! Lo abrazo por su cuello, el por su cintura ahora se refugiaba en el cuerpo delicado de ella, ella lo acariciaba

-Candy, no puedo seguir sin ti, no sé cómo, no sé desde cuando, pero no puedo dejar que te alejes de mí

-Albert tampoco puedo seguir sin ti, me he asustado mucho estos días, hay un hombre con una capa negra, muy grande, que se ve que es malo, le he sacado la vuelta, ahora mismo estaba pensando regresar al hogar de Poni, no puedo vivir sola, no es bueno...

Mientras Candy lo decía Albert estaba encogido en su abrazo y abría los ojos, la escuchaba _pero no podía ni hablar, sentía ahora lo que debió sentir George aquella_ ocasión, dejo que ella continuara…

- Sabes siempre he sido muy valiente, pero creo que ya no puedo, además ya casi cumplo un año lejos de mi familia, mi madre me envió una carta diciendo que ya no le escribiera, porque podían estar vigilando mi correo, no me dice nada, ni quien me vigila, tal vez hay personas que roben a las mujeres solas, estoy realmente preocupada y ahora que sé que estas aquí, no sabes cómo me siento tan aliviada.

-Candy, no debes temer a nadie, nadie te puede hacer daño, no debes salir de noche sola, pero en todo caso estoy aquí, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo

-Albert tienes responsabilidades por las que tienes que volver, tu vida está allá, además tu prometida, la dama de Escocia, toda tu vida está allá.

- Candy no estoy comprometido, no me casaré jamás con nadie que no seas tú.

- ¡Albert! Eso es imposible, tu herencia depende de eso

-Eso no es verdad Candy, pero en todo caso, prefiero perderlo todo que perderte a ti Candy. Ella se asusto, lo abrazó más fuerte, el sentía su abrazo, se sonreía por todo el miedo que le dio sin saber que era él quien llevaba esa capa, tomo su cara, le dio un tierno beso, le dijo Candy vamos a desayunar, se va a enfriar el desayuno, la bajo del mueble, ella lo tomo de la mano.


	3. Nuestras Vidas

**Capitulo 3**

**Nuestras vidas**

El desayuno pasó entre sonrisas, terminaba tomados de las manos, ambos ya sabían que se amaban, que contaban uno con el otro,

-Albert cuando te irás

-Acabo de llegar, ahora me preguntas que cuando me voy

-Eso quiere decir que te quedarás aquí conmigo, que bien. Se levanto, lo abrazo muy efusiva, provocando la agitación de Albert, este se estremecía, ella dijo

-Que pasa Albert estás enfermo, solo decía no con la cabeza, se trataba de controlar Candy lo noto raro -Dime Albert pasa algo que no me has dicho. Albert _sabía que él era el hombre con el que ella se había asustado, pero no se lo pensaba decir y se contuvo con su respiración _ dijo

-No Candy estoy bien, solo que debo irme, no debo estar aquí, contigo a solas

-Por qué, si ya hemos vivido juntos, dormido juntos, cual es el problema, a mi no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

-Bueno Candy, hay cosas que los hombres no siempre podemos controlar, como nuestras emociones, nuestros momentos íntimos. Dijo esto, se puso rojo, Candy lo vio le dijo

-Albert, me escondes algo no me lo has dicho, por eso huyes de mi cada que puedes desde niña, apenas me doy la vuelta, te vas, puedes explicarme a detalle que es lo que te emociona y consideras muy intimo. Albert abrió los ojos, soltó una carcajada, como tendría que explicarle si ella es una enfermera, acaso estaba pensando en cosas diferentes, o bien, que no fue novia de Terry no le pasó nunca nada con él, mínimo algún alboroto, no sabía cómo explicar y no dejaba de reír.

-Ya sé estas muy extraño conmigo, no trajiste ropa, necesitas que compres ropa, bañarte, cambiarte, por eso dices que requieres algo más intimo, está bien, iremos a comprar algo de ropa, no cuento con mucho dinero, pero ya veremos cómo le hacemos. Ahora soltó más las risas.

En eso Candy se metió a su recamara, se cambiaba por algo mas calentito para salir, Albert entro pues la puerta estaba abierta, ella no la cerró bien, al verla cambiarse Albert se agito y ella volteo a verlo cubriéndose un poco, vio como su pantalón se ajustaba, haciendo que Albert se excitará, fue entonces que entendió, lo que sucedía, ella se terminó de cambiar con todo y que la estuviera viendo, se acercó a él, lo abrazo y le dijo

-Te amo Albert, me gustas mucho también, le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que Albert, se descontrolará por completo, empujando a Candy a la cama, esta lo abrazó, lo beso con ternura, dejo que él la acariciara, la besará, ella lo amaba no quería que se fuera, si lo que Albert necesitaba era una mujer, ella deseaba ser esa mujer, lo abrazo quitando su camisa Albert subía su vestido, desesperado al ver que Candy lo aceptaba, le quito su vestido, casi se rompe de la desesperación que este sentía.

Candy estaba roja del calor, las sensaciones que Albert estaba provocando en ella, le abrió su pantalón, lo bajaba delicadamente, mientras Albert no dejaba de acariciarla, su respiración se descontrolaba por completo,

-Candy no puedo más, te amo, con todo mi ser, no quiero ser un amante, quiero amarte toda la vida Candy, todo el tiempo, quiero que seas mía, por favor cásate conmigo Candy

-Albert, no quiero separarme de ti, jamás te dejaré, ámame, tanto como te he amado a ti, ámame.

Sus caricias, fueron mayores, de aquella tortura un juego completo de placer, Albert cuido amorosamente a Candy ella se dejo seducir por el hombre que había en su amigo de toda la vida. Ese día completo se amaron Albert le dijo

-Candy casémonos, eres mi mujer, no me importa todo lo que hay, sin ti no puedo seguir mi camino, es injusto, luche todo el tiempo porque esto no pasará, huiste de mi, queriéndonos me dejaste, si no lo hacías, la sociedad me obligaría a mi ha hacerlo, por favor, se mía para siempre Candy, di que nos casamos

-Albert, no quiero interferir en tus obligaciones como Andrew, no me importa no ser tu esposa, te amo, te amare siempre, no me importa nada, solo quiero que me ames siempre Albert,

-Solo si te casas conmigo Candy, no quiero que seas una amante, quiero que seas mi esposa, mi amante, mi pareja, quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre, no que te tachen, si la sociedad me critica, pues nos alejaremos de la sociedad, de todo, pero no de nosotros.

-Albert, te amo.

-Y yo a ti Candy, llevas mucho tiempo volviéndome loco, hoy fue la locura más hermosa que hemos vivido, pensé que habías amado a Terry tanto para saber que no debía acercarme a ti, ahora me doy cuenta que soy el hombre más tonto del mundo, el más loco por ti, que no he esperado a casarnos mi amor.

-Albert, me gusta mucho ser tu mujer, no sabía que era amar, pero enloquecía por todo sin ti. Me siento tan feliz, de saberte mío Albert, que no me importa nada, verte aquí en mis brazos, es un sueño que jamás pensé que podría ocurrir, no sé cómo, no sé cuando, pero no verte me ponía en agonía, el perderte, me dejaba en una tristeza que me torturaba todo el tiempo.

-No te levantes amor, hare algo para cenar, lo traeré aquí en la cama, juntos y pondré más leña, para que siga tibio el departamento, debemos pensar en donde está el registro para casarnos Candy.

_Candy se quedo pensando en cómo no debe casarse, porque no solo perdería la fortuna, sino Archie también se quedaría sin nada, estaba por casarse con Annie, debía convencer a Albert de no casarse, que volviera de nuevo a seguir como jefe de la familia, no debía perder su posición, que no deseaba dejar la posición de los Andrew y perjudicar a la Tía Elroy, a George todo lo que implicaba, para ella ellos también era importante, Albert debe entender_ _eso, los empleados, la gente, todo los Andrew, una gran familia, todo por robar el amor de mi Albert, me ama, me ama con todo su corazón y eso me es suficiente._

-Amor, mira te traje de cenar, toma esta calentito, no te levantes amor, aquí cenaremos hoy, soy tan feliz Candy,

-Albert, tu sabes que hay un hombre muy malo con una capa negra que me ha vigilado todo este tiempo, no quiero que te haga daño a ti también, tal vez te reconozca, pueda secuestrarte, me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver en Chicago, dejo todo aquí y tu recupera todo lo que dejaste pendiente, estaré en Chicago contigo, pero no dejes a los Andrew sin nada, de ti depende todo, una vez me enseñaste que las responsabilidades no se abandonan, Albert no quiero ser la causa de que los Andrew caigan porque siempre te he admirado, no voy a ser la culpable de convertirte en un hombre que abandona todo a su suerte, verdad Albert.

-Candy te ha hecho daño el hombre de la capa, sigues teniendo miedo por él, el no hará nada, no permitiré que te dañe, tampoco voy a abandonar a los Andrew, ni mis responsabilidades, todo eso que te han dicho de que todo se irá abajo, es si no aceptaba ser el jefe de los Andrew, ya lo soy Candy, no hay riesgo de que se caiga, porque tengo todo con mi nombre, nada puede fallar. No quiero que sigas teniendo temor de que esto se va ir a la ruina, por suposiciones tontas de mi Tía, o de mis socios, no me pueden obligar a casarme con alguien sin amor Candy, te lo dijeron porque así te separarías de mí.

Candy lo abrazo, le dijo

-Albert piensa en los demás, no solo en nosotros, no dejes que los demás les pase algo por aceptar amarte, no lo permitas mi amor, no quiero que todo se vaya abajo por mi culpa.

-Candy, Candy, ahora mismo están abajo las cosas por no estar casado contigo, solo por eso, y eso mi amor, lo remediaremos muy pronto, ¿verdad?

-Lo que tú quieras Albert, como quieras. Los besos se dieron cita, la cena fue muy rica, Albert no quería regresar sin Candy como su esposa. Por la mañana Candy se despertaba, Albert no estaba, esta se cambiaba era domingo y sus amigas vendrían, de inmediato se puso a arreglar la casa y pensaba donde está Albert.

Albert salió, arreglaba todo, estaba decidido a casarse bajo cualquier esquema, de inmediato, tramito todo, solo necesitaba buscar una capilla, aun sin que los Andrew lo supieran él se casaría en Michigan con Candy, pase lo que pase, ella es su mujer y no la volvería a perder.

Candy mientras tanto recibía a la doctora y a Varnice quienes estaban muy platicadoras, ahora la doctora Monic ya era novia formal del doctor Morrison y estaban conversando

-Doctora que gusto por fin se animó el doctor Morrison, pensaba que el amor era eternamente novios decía con picardía Varnice.

-Si me ha dicho que si desea que nos casemos, nos vayamos a vivir a New York, pues la familia de él es de allá y créanme, estoy tan enamorada que aceptaría lo que me pidiera, con tal de no separarme de él.

-Que emoción Doctora, ya quisiera encontrar que alguien me amará así Candy estaba callada pero le emociono mucho escuchar lo que la doctora Monic dijo y ella comento,

-Varnice y Luis, no le ha dicho nada,

-No es muy especial, una tarde lo invite a tomar el té y todo salió mal

-Porque dijo la Doctora

-Estaba muy nervioso, muy extraño, como que todo el tiempo le calaba la ropa o se sentía muy mal a mi lado, Candy pensó en los momentos íntimos de Albert, sonrió apenada por lo que era, bajo la cabeza y la doctora la vio dijo

-Parece que Candy tiene una respuesta a eso, Candy se asombro al ser descubierta solo atino a decir.

-Bueno Varnice, nada ganas con sentirte así, para la próxima vez, sigue invitándolo, total, tal vez se ponga ropa que no le incomode, tomando en cuenta que ya le sucedió eso y la doctora dijo

-Puede ser verdad, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, además, le dijo a Paul que es de origen italiano como tu padre, cual es el problema, debe ser que no se conocen bien, pero ya tienes un tema en común con él. Candy tomaba el té más tranquila, pero pensaba en Albert donde estaría en ese momento.

Pasaron la tarde tranquilas, en eso sonó la puerta, Candy abrió, sorprendida por un ramo de flores, Albert sonreía

- ¡Hola Amor! Candy sonrió abiertamente, no podía sentir mayor felicidad, las damas abrían sus ojos al ver al hombre alto de cabello rubio, con una hermosa cara, pues Albert ya no contaba con el bigote y la barba, ahora venía cambiado más jovial, Candy lo abrazó sonriente por las flores, este la tomo de la cintura, subiéndola con él, ella dijo

- ¡Albert, mi amor, son muy bellas! Olvidándose de quienes los rodeaban. Este le dio un beso le dijo

-Nos casaremos el fin de semana, Candy. La taza del té de Varnice se calló, la doctora soltó sus quijadas abriendo la boca asombrada, definitivamente ese era el novio de Candy.

Luis llegó por el pasillo, vio al hombre acercándose para ver si todo estaba bien.

-Candy, ¿Quién es él? Albert se sorprendió al sentir a Luis por su espalda, fue quien de inmediato contestó

-Soy el prometido de Candy, serio pues sabía quién era, que estaba cerca de Candy, muy cortes, siempre quedando bien con su princesa. Luis sonrió extendió la mano, dijo

-Mucho gusto, ya lo esperábamos, Candy nos habló de usted, soy Luis Vanuatu. Albert tomo la mano dijo

-Albert, un placer Luis, no sabía que mi prometida había hablado de mi con usted, Candy sonrió soltándose del brazo en su cintura, aclarando

-Solo le dije a Luis que tenía novio, tanto él como Varnice deseaban conocerte. Albert la vio a los ojos, entendió que se había inventado un novio, para que este no la pretendiera, sonrió y pasaban al departamento, dejando asombradas a las damas que estaban en el interior, Candy le dijo a Luis que si deseaba pasar a tomar un poco de café o té caliente, este aceptó al ver que Albert estaba con ellas y que no se veía mal, lo aclaraba y Albert notaba que Luis era un hombre de principios.

Ya muy amenos con la conversación, Varnice estaba emocionada porque escuchó claramente que se casaría el fin de semana, dijo

-Que bueno que se casen, ustedes donde vivirán si la doctora se va a ir a New York con el Dr. Morrison, ¿se quedarán aquí? Candy sonrió, dijo

-Todos seguimos a nuestro corazón Varnice, algún día tal vez quieras regresar a Italia, de donde es tú Padre, Luis escuchó, dijo

- ¡Italia!, Varnice se irá a Italia, pero si usted es muy feliz aquí, Varnice al ver la preocupación que le provocó a Luis sonrió, ella no necesitaba irse a Italia, pero ahora descubría que Luis, si le preocupaba, o mínimo le interesaba, dijo sonriendo,


	4. El amor lo tiene todo

**Capitulo 4**

**El amor tiene todo**

-No Luis, mi padre es italiano, pero vivimos aquí, no es bueno ir a Italia en estos momentos, este le sonrió, soltó el aire. Albert lo vio, supo lo que hizo Candy al mencionar Italia, la vio en una mirada de complicidad.

Tocaban la puerta, llegaba el Dr. Morrison, saludaba, era presentado, con ambos caballeros por la Doctora.

-El es Albert el prometido de Candy, se casarán este fin de semana, dijo la doctora.

-Felicidades Candy, no pensé que estuviera tan formal con su novio, se casan aquí o en otra parte, a lo que Albert dijo

-Nos casaremos aquí, será una boda sencilla, este fin de semana. Candy estaba asombrada y feliz, ya no estaría sola ahora estaría con Albert, rogaba a Dios que no fuera a ser complicado su matrimonio. El Doctor dijo

-Le comente a Monic que cuando nos casemos nos iremos a New York, ustedes se quedarán aquí.

-No, Doctor ¿y cuando se piensan casar? dijo Albert para que no lo cuestionaran.

-En cuanto decida Monic, esta se ruborizó por completo, dijo

-Paul, no me dejes toda esa responsabilidad, por mi mañana mismo si pudiera, pero eso no se da tan fácil, el doctor sonrió dijo

-Monic tengo años de ser tu amigo, es lógico que nos casemos pronto, no es justo que me de tantas largas y todos soltaban las risas, donde Candy y Albert se veían, tenían una sonrisa interna. Ellos tenían años de conocerse, no es justo que se dieran largas. Albert dijo

-Bueno que les parece si nos acompañan este fin de semana, celebran con Candy y conmigo nuestro enlace matrimonial, pues he comparado su vestido, pero tiene que ir a probárselo, para que este lista este fin de semana. Candy sonrió asombrada. Todos se apuntaban en la boda, ellos serían testigos de ambos, estaban muy contentos, se termino la merienda y Luis acompañaba a Varnice a su departamento, Paul seguía en su auto a la doctora. Dejando a Albert con Candy.

-Lista para casarte, mi amor

-Mi corazón está más listo que yo Albert, le acaricio el rostro para besarlo, se torturaban entre ambos con caricias. Pero antes, tenía que ir por unas cosas, se separaba de Candy y Albert salía, al salir se despidió de Luis, este se iba a su departamento. Mientras Albert cruzaba a su departamento, traía algunas cosas, entraba de nuevo al departamento de Candy sin que Luis lo viera, sonreía por lo que hacía.

Candy preparaba la cena, escuchó entrar a Albert, sirvió para los dos, conversaban animados por lo que iban a hacer sin permiso de nadie, se sentía cierta adrenalina. Candy dijo

-Albert donde vamos a vivir

-En New York Candy, te parece, ahí estaremos una temporada, pero nos iremos de viaje por el interior del país, después de la boda de Archie.

-Mis hermanos también se casan Albert.

-Bueno, espero que no antes que nosotros, sonreía con picardía Albert, después se puso en una rodilla frente a Candy, dijo

-Mi amor, trate mucho de luchar contra este amor, que rompe todos los esquemas, haces de mi vida un torbellino de felicidad, aceptarías a este hombre loco de amor como tu esposo, para toda la vida, en las buenas y en las malas, con capas negras o sin capas, con lo que he sido y lo que soy un tonto enamorado. Candy lloraba de emoción le daba un beso en sus labios, dijo

-Te amo Albert, aceptas a esta mujer dependiente de ti, que solo siente que su vida no tiene sentido si no es a tu lado, tanto para temer a todos cuando estas lejos.

Albert colocó su anillo, la beso, la elevo en sus brazos y se fueron a su recamara, donde Albert se convertía en un hombre sin capas.

Al siguiente día Albert tenía listo el auto, la llevo a todas partes, sobre todo a su trabajo a renunciar y despedirse, pues se iba a casar, se retiraba del hospital con felicitaciones y recogían su vestido, visitaban la capilla donde se casarían, para terminar con el juez quien estaba listo para visitarlos en un hotel donde celebrarían la boda.

La boda fue de lo mejor lo más elegante, no había invitados, pues ambos no eran de Michigan, pero todo paso de lo mejor, Luis por fin se hizo novio de Varnice, el doctor, apoyo las bodas rápidas, le entregó el anillo a su novia en el hotel del festejo, ambos se irían a vivir a New York, donde Albert quedaba muy formal de verlos junto a Candy. Esa noche se fueron de viaje a Chicago, pero no llegaban a la mansión de Albert sino al hogar de Poni. Para avisar que Candy era esposa de Albert.

-Así es nos casamos, decidimos formar un hogar, por eso vinimos con usted que es la madre de mi esposa.

-Me alegro por ambos, no es justo que separen su amor por sus intereses, ante Dios nada nos llevamos cuando lo visitamos, solo el amor es la pieza que el corazón y el alma unen para llevarse consigo hasta la eternidad, Candy sonriente le abrazo.

-Soy tan feliz madre María, soy muy feliz, solo deseo que nuestra vida tenga las bendiciones de usted para que nuestra familia sea aceptada.

-Candy, se merecen ser felices, hija mía.

Ya era tarde, se quedaron a pasar unos días en el hogar de Poni, Albert hizo varias diligencias y George se vio con él.

-Sir William, su tía está desesperada por encontrarlo, las cosas marchan bien, hemos cerrado los negocios que me dejo en total éxito, la boda de su sobrino en puerta y lo requieren con urgencia, pues su Tía tiene de visita a varias damas, que desea que elija usted a su prometida.

- Imposible George, le entregó el documento de matrimonio, este sonrió

-Felicidades señor, que gusto me da, dígame como daremos esa sorpresa a la familia

-En la boda de Archie, llegaré con mi esposa, ahora que lo sabes y veo que estas tan feliz como lo estoy, sencillamente, todo debe ser mejor, después nos iremos en un paseo de trabajo por América, mi esposa irá conmigo, estas cordialmente tomado en cuenta para que realices los trámites necesarios que tengo pendiente, cabe mencionar que no quiero citas de viernes a domingo, porque esos días son parte de mi viaje de bodas.

-Como usted ordene, no sabe la alegría que me da, aquí están las investigaciones de las damas que tiene su tía como las mejores para ser prometidas suyas, al parecer varias están en posible ruina, otras están bien, pero ninguna es mejor que la Sra. Andrew.

Sonreían en complicidad, después de ponerse de acuerdo, llevar a Candy a escoger modelos muy hermosos para la boda de Archie, donde ahora George contaba con una dama de compañía para Candy, a todos lados para sus vestidos, ella de nombre Dorothy, quien tenía una gran amistad con George.

El fin de semana fue la boda de Tom y Gelsie, Candy y Albert llegaron sorprendiendo a Tom, por estar casados, Tom estaba feliz por Candy, Gelsie no dejaba de asombrarse que una hermana de Tom fuera tan distinta, pero sobre todo que tuviera un esposo tan atractivo, ama a su nuevo esposo, no se imagino que ella fuera capaz de tener un hombre así a su lado

-Candy, nunca mencionaste que tenías novio

-Gelsie, el es el amor de mi vida desde que lo conocí, no necesita presentación,

-Pues te felicito es un buen hombre, no tanto como Tom, porque es el mejor del mundo

-No te perdonaría si pensaras lo contrario

-Candy, espero que pronto nos den muchos sobrinos, Tom y yo seremos muy buenos tíos,

-Ruego a Dios que tengan muchos hijos también, Tom será un padre excelente. Llegó Tom, dijo

-Gelsie, Candy me aparecía mucho desde siempre, te querrá más ahora que eres mi esposa, tanto como aprecio a Albert de haber elegido hacer feliz a mi pequeña Candy

-Tom, querido, ya no tiene nada de pequeña Candy, pero sé que un hermano jamás ve a sus hermanas como mujeres, siempre las ven como niñas que dependen de ellos, ella ahora tiene quien la cuide y la defienda de todos, como yo, que te tengo a ti, soy tan feliz Tom. Albert sonreía abrazando a Candy, la llevaba a bailar, Candy se sentía muy feliz de tener a Albert con él,

-Albert no sé porque Annie no vino a la boda de Tom, ella es como una hermana para Tom

-Se lo mencioné a Tom y dijo que la única hermana que tiene eres tú, Annie no lo considera su hermano, ella se hizo una Britter y Tom la respeta como tal, pero tú si eres su pequeña, se reían muy animados.

-Mira allá está Jim, el se casará en Chicago, dentro de dos semanas, ¿Podremos ir Albert?

-Si amor, una semana después estaremos en New York en la boda de Archie y Annie, me encanta ver que eres feliz, verte sonreír me hace sentir que hicimos todo bien Candy

-Albert, te amo, eso es lo que hice bien, amarte con todo mi corazón. Albert la acercaba a su cuerpo, sentía tal amor por ella que no podía más que agradecer haber tomado la decisión de casarse con ella.

Los siguientes días se fueron a Chicago, asegurándose que la Tía Elroy estaba en Lakewood, esperándolo, le enviaba una carta que en cuanto se desocupará de unos negocios iría a verla, pero su plan era otro, solo mantenerla lejos de Candy, con todas las intenciones que ella tenía de chaperona, cuando él ya es un hombre casado, sonreía. Decidió hablar con Candy.

-Candy recuerdas que Tía Elroy te dijo que tenía una mujer comprometida en Escocia,

-Si, amor. Ella seria asombrada por el tema, lo escuchaba.

-Pues ahora está el Lakewood con cinco damas no todas escocesas, pero las trajo para presentármelas haber por cual me decidía, ves que no estaba comprometido, que su plan era otro.

-Entiendo, deben ser muy buenas damas, elegantes, refinadas, con clase.

-Tal vez, lo cierto es que son personas que sin conocerme, desean casarse para solventar sus vidas, sin importar si hay amor de por medio Candy

- ¡Albert!

- Así es Candy, las personas de nivel social elevado, compran esposas y maridos, más que amarlos, eso Candy, me fue imposible aceptar, cuando por ti sentía un amor tan grande, que cada día se incrementa más.

-Gracias amor, por explicarlo así, sabes me esforzare por recordar todos los protocolos de una dama, y ser buena para ti, lo prometo.

-Candy, ya lo haces mi amor, lo haces al amarme, es el mejor protocolo que acepto de una dama tan bella como tú, mi esposa.

Estuvieron algunas damas, entrando y saliendo, para llevar vestidos, y arreglos personales para Candy, quien decidió no dejarse vencer por lo que Albert le dijo de las damas que estarían con la Tía Elroy, así que llamó a una dama que fue paciente del hospital ahí en Chicago, y la invitó a tomar té.

-Bienvenida madame Niccole

-Llámeme Andy querida, agradezco su invitación, siempre quise venir a esta mansión es tan imponente, me dan ganas de portarme mucho mejor sonreía muy discreta después de haber hecho una broma simple, sorprendiendo a Candy

-Andy, entonces dígame Candy, sabe estoy en una pequeña encrucijada, ahora estoy casada y mi esposo tiene una vida con la alta sociedad, todo el tiempo, tome algunas clases, pero usted siempre ha sido admirada por todas las damas, y me encantaría recibir un poco de adiestramiento al respecto si usted lo permite.

-Querida, primero que nada, usted ya es una dama, siéntase como tal, la escucho y me hace sentir muy especial, eso es una cualidad que las damas hacen a los demás hacerlas sentir mejor, si sus palabras no van a ser apropiadas, se siente molesta o está cubriendo algún sentimiento de enfado o de celos, no diga nada, suavice sus facciones, relájese, lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá. No pierda la cordura, el porte y la seguridad.

Su esposo la eligió a usted por sobre todas las cosas, el pudo elegir a la dama más famosa, millonaria, con todas las virtudes incalculables, sin embargo eligió a usted por sus cualidades, sus virtudes, si usted cambia algo, el pensará que ha perdido a la dama de la que se enamoró.

Si va a cambiar su forma de conducirse será hacia los demás, no hacia su esposo, el quiere a la dama de la que se enamoró, de la que está seguro tendrá toda la vida, su alegría, sencillez y seguridad de todas aquellas cualidades que la distinguen siempre deberán estar ahí, su comunicación, simple, su decisión constante de estar a su lado, pese a todo, eso es lo que distingue a una dama, de otras.

-Vaya, nadie me había elevado con mis virtudes, pero en parte tiene razón, mi esposo y yo nos conocemos de mucho tiempo, si cambiará para con él, se desilusionaría. En cuanto a mi comportamiento ante la sociedad que me recomienda, para no ser criticada.

-Empecemos, Candy.

Las cosas fueron muy fáciles de parte de Lady Andy Niccole, ella estaría en el evento de Archie y Annie, contaba con invitación, sin embargo sus asesoramientos, continuaron hasta la boda de Jim y Karely. Donde Karely pertenecía a la sociedad elevada y tendría ahí una forma de pasar su prueba, pues Jim era un empresario muy reconocido, los invitados eran la sociedad americana elevada y de clase alta, ellos al igual que la sociedad Europea e inglesa, tenían sus propias formas de distinguirse.

Esta vez el vestuario fue mucho más elegante, el mismo Albert estaba fascinado de ver a su esposa tan bella, lucía radiante, las joyas, el porte, las formas en las que la vistieron,

-Candy te ves hermosa mi amor, te robare esta noche, lo juro. Candy se ruborizaba, sonreía apenada, pero se acercaba a Albert, para besarlo suavemente y sentir su cercanía. -Amor, mi bella esposa, me enamoras cada día más de ti

-Mi cielo, el día que deje de hacerlo, házmelo saber, pues enamorarte es mi prioridad. Al escucharla Albert se sorprendió la elevo en sus brazos, diciéndole

-Te lo prometo mi amor.


	5. Amor radiante

**Capitulo 5**

**Amor radiante**

Llegaron temprano como familia de Jim, pues el padre de Jim había fallecido, así que al llegar, le dijo a Candy que lo acompañará para entregarlo en el altar, que ella era lo más cercano de una familia.

-Jim, no hay problema, solo que sabes que iré con mi esposo.

-Claro Candy, acompáñenme al frente a esperar a mi novia, Tom se paró de un lado de Jim, del otro Candy y Albert, acompañando a Jim, todas las personas familia de la novia, los invitados no dejaban de ver a la familia de Jim Carright, era de asombro y de belleza, pues tanto Tom como Jim eran muy atractivos, aunado a su hermana y su esposo la familia de Karely no dejaba de sorprenderse, al salir de la iglesia las felicitaciones, todos deseando que les presentará a Candy y Albert, Tom ahora estaba con Gelsie.

- Señor y señora Lowell, ella es mi hermana y su esposo, Candy y William Andrew.

- Es un placer conocerlos, no estuvieron en la fiesta de compromiso, se les echo de menos, dijo el Sr. Lowell, a lo que de inmediato respondió Albert

-Es una pena haber faltado, por negocios, mi esposa y yo estábamos fuera, nos fue imposible regresar a tiempo.

-Señor Andrew, cuente usted con mi apoyo incondicional, ahora que son familia de mi hija, le puedo decir que mi cuñado es socio suyo, en las nuevas inversiones de Ohio, al igual que yo ambos invertimos en sus negocios, deseo de la mejor manera que cuente con nosotros en lo mínimo que requiera, ahora me siento muy orgulloso de la familia de mi hija.

_Albert se quedo sorprendido, por lo mencionado, si lo quería planear no le hubiera salido de esta forma, vaya ese negocio era muy bueno para él y siendo este familia, no tendría problemas con ellos_.

-Me da mucho gusto, Jim es un gran empresario, al que no solo considero el mejor, sino uno de los más importantes, mi esposa es su hermana, no sabe lo orgulloso que me siento de su familia.

Jim presentaba a Tom y Gelsie, pero esta vez ella se sentía intimidada entre tanta elegancia, clase, que se mantenía seria y sonriente, Gelsie le dijo,

-Candy, que distinta te ves, muy hermosa, ahora si deseo que mis hijos no solo se parezcan a Tom, sino a su familia, sorprendiendo a Albert y Candy quienes notaban que Gelsie, no estaba enterada de la adopción de Tom.

Se terminaba la fiesta, lo prometido era cumplido Albert se robaba a su esposa, haciéndole sentir el amor que tanto le provocaba. Candy le dijo

-Amor fue muy emotiva la fiesta, me encantó ver tan feliz a Jim, sabes invito a Annie, pero ella se disculpo por las cosas de su boda, dice que tanto a Tom como a él les envió regalos y sus sinceras disculpas, porque estaba con los ajustes de su vestido. Albert contestó

-Eso habla bien de ella, es lógico pensarlo, si tus hermanos se casaron muy seguido.

-Si pero estábamos enterados de sus bodas desde hace tiempo, solo que entre ellos no se lo anunciaron, pues estaba en Michigan.

-Que bueno así, te casaste antes que ellos, es decir les ganamos mi amor. Le daba un beso iniciaban las caricias, los deseos de esta pareja, para al final felices se quedaban dormidos, pues saldrían de viaje a New York.

En New York estaban en un hotel hermoso, con muchos lujos, Albert registraba, solicitando total discreción para él y su esposa, donde estos la concedían.

-Albert es muy hermoso este hotel nunca había entrado a un lugar tan lleno de detalles

-Acostúmbrate amor, ahora que estamos de luna de miel, solo estaremos en lugares así, cuando vaya a trabajar y de viaje de bodas,

-Las dos cosas Albert

- Así es amor, no te parece bien

-Si me parece muy bien, así podré atenderte aunque trabajes, podré acompañarte a tus negocios, sería tu asistente,

- No Candy, tu siempre serás mi esposa, si puedes ir, aunque no deseo que te aburras, me encantaría que me acompañaras, si no deseas ir, los fines de semana los separé para salir juntos y disfrutar del viaje.

Pasaban los días, Albert acompañó a Candy a recoger sus vestidos, el sonrió eligiendo uno para la boda de Archie ella le dijo

- Muy buen gusto mi amor, a mí también me pareció muy hermoso.

-Claro que tengo buen gusto, mira es mi esposa, me gusta mucho, la veía en un espejo sonriente, pasaron por una joyería comprando un juego para el vestido que usaría y que combinara.

El día de la boda llegó Candy iba con su doncella Dorothy y George, mientras Albert se paraba frente al altar acompañando a Archie, en la espera de su novia.

-Gracias Albert, por venir, estoy muy emocionado

-Es normal, todos nos ponemos emocionados en un momento tan importante de nuestras vidas.

La Tía Elroy lo miraba enfurecida, no la había ido a saludar, que descortesía, pero con todas las damas que la acompañaban, sería muy tonto hacer menos a alguna, se imaginaba que tal vez estaba un poco abrumado por la belleza de todas, que no se decidía por alguna al verlas.

Comenzó la música, el señor Britter le entregaba a Annie a Archie, todo era hermoso Albert regresó junto a Candy, tomándola del brazo, Candy traía un abrigo hermoso blanco de piel divino su peinado alto y su cara lucía hermosa.

Terminaba la ceremonia, al salir Albert y Candy se separaron para tomar el auto y seguir a la mansión Andrew en New York, donde celebrarían la boda.

Llegaban pasaban los novios, todos los ovacionaban, Candy y Albert no llamaban la atención, para que lucieran los novios, para ellos eso era muy importante, después pasaban los Padres de Annie a bailar con la pareja, Archie esperaba a Albert y su pareja para que ambos bailaran con ellos, Candy ya no traía el abrigo, paso del brazo de Albert, ambos entraban Albert bailaba con Annie muy feliz, emocionada, se veía divina, el vestido la hacía lucir como una reina, y Candy bailaba con Archie,

- ¡Gatita! que gusto que seas la acompañante de Albert, hacen una hermosa pareja

-Felicidades Archie, es hermosa la boda, nunca había asistido a una boda con tanto lujos y tan esplendida

-Gracias Candy, eso es lo que quería que sintiera Annie, para nuestra boda

-Me alegro por los dos.

El baile concluía, Albert entregaba a Annie a Archie, tomaba a Candy para salir del salón a lo lejos enfadada estaba la Tía Elroy quien no la había ido a saludar, comenzaron otras piezas musicales, Albert no quería dejar de bailar y gozar la boda de su sobrino, Annie sonreía y Candy noto unas pequeñas lagrimas de emoción en su rostro. Ella se emocionaba y compartía su felicidad.

Albert no se separaba de Candy, estuvo tan feliz en la boda, comenzaron algunas piezas muy románticas. Albert sonreía con ella, pasaban a la cena en la mesa de los novios, solo estaban los padres de Annie, los novios y reservados, para Albert con Candy estos eran llamados por Archie ocupando ese honor, Candy felicitaba y abrazaba a Annie

-Candy me da tanto gusto que estés aquí, Tom y Jim se casaron, no pudimos ir por la distancia y los eventos, me dio tanta impotencia, espero les haya gustado nuestro regalo,

-Les encanto, tenlo por seguro, ambos te recordaron con cariño

-Entonces si fuiste a sus bodas

- Si Annie. La señora Britter se acercó un poco despectiva con Candy, Annie molesta se atravesó defendiendo a Candy, dijo

- Lo siento mamá, ten mayor respeto con Candy ella es como una hermana para mi, gracias a ella es que conocí a Archie, fuimos amigos y novios, es ella a quien le debo estar a tu lado y ser una Britter, a lo que Albert dijo

-Annie, no te preocupes por Candy, ella es mi esposa y si la señora le incomoda su presencia nos podemos retirar. Annie muy preocupada dijo,

-No Albert, eso nunca, Candy merece estar en esta boda más que mis padres, ella es muy importante para mí, estoy segura que para mi esposo también lo será, Archie dijo

-Así es, ahora estoy tan feliz de saber que es la esposa de mi tío Albert.

La señora se puso pálida pidiendo disculpas, nadie mosto el enfado, solo pasaba como una conversación de felicitaciones, donde Annie, quedaba a un lado de Candy y Archie a un lado del señor Britter, transcurrió la cena con alegría. La Tía Elroy se acercaba con unas damas a Albert todas muy altas y elegantes, mientras Candy se estaba despidiendo a Annie y Archie que deseaban irse para su luna de miel.

-William, hijo no has venido a tu mesa,

-Tía estoy en la mesa que me asignaron a mí y a mi esposa. Al decir esto dos de las damas despistadamente se retiraban de forma disimulada, a la mesa donde estaban una de ella, se fue a felicitar a los novios, Candy dio la vuelta quedando a un lado de Albert.

-Amor tenemos que retirarnos ya, mi tía estaba un poco desilusionada, porque no te lleve a saludarla, pero te quiere tanto que no es necesario que la presente, ella siempre estará a disposición de la señora Andrew,

-Buenas noches Tía, Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla, donde un fotógrafo las tomo, con Albert y ambas damas, alejándose con Albert para ayudar a los novios a escapar, haría un brindis, se retirarían después de este.

-Es un honor que todos estén reunidos esta noche tan especial, mi esposa y yo estamos muy contentos en la boda de nuestro sobrino Archie con la hermosa joven Annie Britter, les deseamos de todo corazón, sean tan felices y bendecidos por Dios, para que su matrimonio dure muchos años llenos de felicidad, que es lo mínimo que se merecen, salud, todos levantaban las copas y los novios tomaban para después aventar el ramo y caer en los brazos de la Tía Elroy. Haciendo reír a George y Dorothy, pues Candy y Albert también se escapaban.

Mientras Annie y Archie subían a un barco, Candy y Albert subirían a un tren. Los Cornwall viajarían un mes por Europa, los Andrew varios meses por el interior de América, para después viajar a Europa.

Annie estaba feliz con Archie pero los trayectos fueron muy largos, los lugares de visitas muy pocos, lo importante eran estar con ellos y mimarse. Archie sonreía, Annie le decía que su luna de miel continuaría toda la vida, pues él era su luna de miel, este feliz porque Annie lo amaba, no le importaba a donde fueran, lo importante era que la besara, que le hiciera el amor, todo lo demás pasaba a segundo punto. Archie no lo podía creer, su esposa solo quería estar en sus brazos, el tanto que espero por ella que ahora, se volvía también una prioridad para él.

Al mes volvía Archie, ya tenía trabajo esperándolo, como Albert no estaba este trabajo era de mayor responsabilidad, George estaba asesorándolo, se comunicaba con Albert, para cualquier intervención. Candy y Albert en efecto tenía mucho trabajo, pero ella lo acompañaba, cuando terminaba una junta para iniciar otra, ella le daba café charlaba con él, caminaba, leía los libros que él le recomendaba, ella feliz, Albert la sorprendía, estaba muy agotado, ella le dio un masaje en la espalda, este feliz la cargaba en sus brazos, todo el día en una junta, ella no se quejó, estuvo a su lado, al día siguiente ellos podrían salir pero en la noche ella dijo

-No amor, quiero que descanses, que estemos aquí, después saldremos, hay que recuperar fuerzas, nuestra agenda tiene días desocupados entre semana, hoy vas a dormir y te voy a frotar unos aceites deliciosos en tu cuerpo.

Al decir eso se emociono y esperaba con ansias saber lo de los aceites, combinaba oliva, lavanda y oleo delicioso combinado con sándalo, para hacer una mezcla tibia, lo divertido era que solo para no ensuciarse, ella solo se puso una bata de algodón, así no llenaría de aceites ninguna prenda, puso unas toallas, lo recostó y ella se sentó en sus caderas donde Albert sentía su cuerpo sin ropa al de él, ponía los aceites y le frotaba lento para después acelerar, y Albert ya no aguantaba más, se giro y la hacía su mujer, ella frotaba ahora aceite en su pecho, lo besaba, seguía sentada encima de él, eso cambio todo, ella toda llena de aceite y el todo alborotado fue de un éxtasis arrollador.

Candy descubrió que los aceites son esenciales en un matrimonio, mandaba por más pues serían una buena terapia, para Albert la luna de miel era miel sobre hojuelas, el viaje había sido de lo mejor, sobre todo que tenía que pensar en llevarse siempre a su esposa, a todos los negocios, pues ella hacía de esos cansados viajes, una delicia, transformaba de un aburrido día de juntas en una tarde de placer en la oficina escondidos, se sonreía.

Pronto regresarían a New York, el detalle fue antes de llegar Candy se sintió mal y no podía viajar se mareaba, la noticia menos esperada había llegado, ella estaba embarazada. Eso para Albert era felicidad pura, los mareos pasaron, viajaron a New York, fueron al hospital, vieron a Paul quien ya estaba casado, junto a él estaba su esposa la doctora Monic, quien atendía de manera personal a Candy

-No se preocupe Albert, el embarazo es bueno, estoy seguro que no les dará problema, le daré un pequeño consejo

-Por favor decía un Albert preocupado

-Primero, si la ve llorar, no es por su culpa aunque ella lo diga, son sus sentimientos alborotados por el pequeño dentro, si la ve antojada, no se preocupe es solo un rato, luego se pasa, mímense ambos. Pero si la ve cansada y quiere ir con usted, déjela cerca es mejor verla que no verla y que le de algo sin que usted se entere.

Albert se quedaba con la boca abierta, ambos sin padres, y ninguno te daba buenos consejos, la Tía Elroy no era precisamente lo mejor y el doctor se divertía nervioso.

-Albert, ellos también esperan un bebe. Albert los felicitaba ahora entendía el nerviosismo de ambos. Monic dijo

-Albert el embarazo va muy bien, pueden viajar, lo bueno para un hijo es estar con ambos padres, espero sea posible, Candy se cuidará y le dirá a usted cualquier detalle,

-Gracias Doctora, estamos muy felices,

Estuvieron muy poco en New York, se vieron con George, y con los Cornwall, que estaban muy felices porque Candy y Albert les habían ganado, serían padres, Annie le informaba que Tom también esperaba bebe, ambas se abrazaban emocionadas. George por su parte, le dio documentos para lo que realizaría en Europa, Candy viajaría con el esperando que su hijo naciera en Europa, buscaba que no le afectara, que solo el trayecto, le dieron autorización de viajar y ella no deseaba quedarse sin Albert.

George le informo que Elroy aviso al consejo de que estaba casado sin avisar a nadie y que no pudieron enfadarse, que recibieron los nuevos documentos firmados por el consejo mucho antes de que se casará, por lo tanto Albert era el único jefe del los Andrew, por los negocios personales muy exitosos, no era conveniente alejar a Albert del consejo, sin embargo Elroy trato de sabotear el matrimonio y el consejo envió una nota a Albert diciendo que les harían un festejo en Escocia, a manera de felicitación para que no pasará desapercibido, pero que Elroy lo había tomado a mal, esta se enfado quedándose en Chicago.


	6. Viaje a Europa

**Capitulo 6**

**Viaje a Europa**

Albert le dijo a George que nadie puede obligar a nadie a casarse sin valorar las cualidades de un ser humano, que desde niño supo que no le podían quitar el mando de los Andrew porque su padre lo dejo con las propiedades a su nombre no a nombre del consejo, después los negocios que realizó al final fueron por su cuenta, por si le quitaban el puesto de jefe y de hacerlo ellos perderían mucho pues varios de los negocios, quedarían sin validez.

-Sabes, uno de los hermanos de Candy es Jim Carright, su suegro es uno de los Lowell, dijo que lo que necesitáramos, ese negocio lo hice aparte por todo lo que me estaban presionando la Tía Elroy y ahora esto

-Bueno lo cierto es que tenemos que cuidar a la señora Andrew por su embarazo, de querer insistir en irse, posiblemente nos dé un escocés, eso será muy grato ante el consejo

-No lo había pensado, pero Candy lo único que me pide es estar conmigo, la verdad no deseo separarme de ella, menos ahora que me necesita tanto como la necesito.

-Si nos necesita, para mí esa dama es de mi familia, no sabe cuánto pase por ella, en todo, así que seré tío pronto, sonreía.

-George porque no te casas, es maravilloso, estar solo puede perjudicar mucho en la vida

-Ya veo, quien es feliz quiere felices a todos, sonreía.

George sonrió orgulloso, este iría junto a Dorothy al viaje de Europa ya que Archie podía quedarse a cargo en América, le comentó que el festejo del consejo no se les notifico a nadie en América para que no fueran a ir y dejar aquí los negocios pendientes, ambos sonreían por la discreción.

Llegaban a Escocia, con buen tiempo antes, Albert solo estaba preocupado por el embarazo de Candy

-Mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien Albert, la verdad después de la visita con la doctora, todo ha sido mejor.

-No veo que tengas antojos de nada, ¿es normal?

-No sé si sean antojos Albert

-Lo que sea dímelo no soy quien adivine lo que deseas, Candy sonrió, se puso roja Albert la vio, sonrió, -Que piensas que estas toda apenada, Candy se retiro al vestidor ya no podía dejar de apenarse, su cara estaba en un rojo muy intenso, pues ella así lo sentía. Albert la vio se extrañó, se fue tras ella, esta se cambiaba, él la abrazaba cariñosamente.

- ¡Albert!

-No me dirás lo que te puso ruborizada, que crees que debo adivinar, besando su cuello y sus hombros,

-Pero si ya lo adivinaste mi amor.

- Ah, entonces este es tu antojo, besando cariñosamente a Candy ella dio la vuelta quedando de frente lo abrazó

-No te puedo comer mi amor.

-Yo a ti si… ven… la elevo en sus brazos llevándola a su cama haciendo que Candy no tuviera antojos de nada, Albert feliz, porque ambos habían coincidido en lo que deseaban, el cuidaba de ella por estar en embarazo pero aun así disfrutaba feliz de su esposa. Albert cuidaba de Candy, ahora buscaba otras maneras para no tocar su vientre, ella se sorprendía por la imaginación de su esposo, lo cierto era que lo amaba, que le agradaba tanto ser amada por él y que valía la pena tener ese tipo de deseos en mente a pesar de estar esperando un bebe.

La agitación los llevo al descanso, después de un viaje tan largo por fin estaban en casa por la madrugada, inquietos ante el cambio de horario al dormir, se despertaban Albert le dijo,

- Dicen que si no tienes antojos los puedo tener yo, no es así mi amor.

-Creo que si

-Bueno entonces antojo cumplido, sin salir a la cocina corriendo, ambos sonrieron, estaban abrazados Albert no deseaba soltar a Candy la tenía frente a él, con su espalda, así no lastimarla, la cuidaba muy protector, ella suspiraba,

-Mi amor, podemos quedarnos hasta que nazca el bebe aquí en Escocia, quisiera estar tranquila, en América hay mucho ajetreo, pero no me has dicho los planes aquí.

-Pues si es quedarnos y de ser posible que nazca nuestro bebe aquí sería ideal, es verdad aquí es más tranquilo, pero tenemos un evento pues el consejo hizo algo para nosotros, no debemos faltar.

-Bueno, el embarazo no se nota, aun puedo usar los vestidos que traje, pero tal vez no. Al decir eso se vio el busto noto que estaba más voluminoso, haciendo que Albert viera por la interrogante en la que lo dejo, este sonrió levantando las cejas, dijo

-Ya veremos lo de la ropa, por mí, esto se pone cada vez mejor, las aureolas de su busto se habían ampliado y tenían un hermoso color rosado, Candy de inmediato se cubría, buscaba su bata, Albert lo notaba,

-Candy estas en la cama, es de madrugada, la bata la dejamos en el vestidor, yo te cubro mi amor, descansa, porque no sé si pueda hacerlo. Candy puso cara de sorpresa, se dio un giro y lo beso.

Por la mañana, tenía a Dorothy con una dama nuevos atuendos, buscando no ajustar mucho su cintura, pero hacerla lucir mejor, esta vez, los vestidos fueron un poco más provocadores, no por ellos sino por el cuerpo de Candy, que empezaba a mostrar mayores atributos, Dorothy no podía dejar de sonreír.

El día del evento llegó, había muchas personas de Europa, el Duque de Grandchester ahora era Terry, cuando vio a Albert y Candy, se acercó a saludarlos,

-Buenas noches Albert, Candy que gusto verlos

-El gusto es nuestro Terry dijo Albert al ver que Terry estaba acompañado por Susana, quien permanecía sentada, conversando con otras damas.

-Vinimos al festejo del Duque de Escocia William Andrew, no sabía que los vería aquí.

-Espero que sea agradable vernos dijo Candy con una sonrisa, mientras Terry tomaba su mano dándole un beso frente a Albert

-Claro que es agradable, Candy los amigos se valoran más con el paso del tiempo. En eso dos miembros del consejo vieron a Albert, dijeron

-Sir Andrew pasen por aquí, bienvenidos a Escocia, Terry se quedo sorprendido, Albert era Sir Andrew, Candy iba tomada del brazo de Albert, al hacerlo pasar, Terry vio que hermosa lucía, ahora se veía más mujer.

Uno de los hombres que los recibió, se los llevaba presentándolo ante toda las personas que los rodeaban, los hombres no dejaban de ver a la hermosa Candy, el escote de su vestido la hacía lucir un par de bustos muy atractivos, aun sin ajustar lucía su cintura pequeña y el entallado de sus caderas para después dejar caer la suave seda del vestido que portaba, inició el baile, Candy y Albert lo abrían, mientras se anunciaban que eran los festejados quienes se habían casado en América, ahora por fin se presentaban en su natal Escocia, Sir William Albert Andrew Duque Andrew de Escocia y su Esposa Lady Candice Andrew Duquesa Andrew, las parejas se comenzaban a poner a bailar, había caballeros que no quitaban la vista de la dama, Albert lo noto, pero al ver que Candy solo lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa, este se sentía alagado.

-Estas bien mi amor

-En las nubes mi cielo, Albert sonrió al parecer ver a Terry y a su esposa no habían hecho ningún cambio en Candy, solo se aferraba a sus brazos y sonreía en el baile lucía muy bella, las damas notaban su porte, su forma al dirigirse y su seriedad, pues ella no hablaba mucho, pero eso era lo que ella debía hacer, aquí comenzaba a hablar y los demás a lucirse frente a ella con idiomas nuevos o conversaciones fuera de sus conocimientos.

En otra parte del salón Susana vio a la pareja pero no reconoció a Candy, pues estaba muy hermosa era imposible que fuera ella, ahora como Duquesa, con el esposo que la acompañaba, ella no se imaginaba que ella era la joven aquella que se sacrificó por ella, para salir ganando, pues el Ducado de Escocia tenía un gran valor, mientras que Terry los observaba con tranquilidad, sonreía recordando cómo había sido su vida cuando ella estaba cerca de él.

Albert salió con Candy por un momento para que tomara aire, después se iban con los invitados, donde Candy era acompañada por las esposas de los socios y del consejo, estas se lucían alagándola, Candy pensaba que era parte de su forma exagerada de ser, sin embargo vio a Susana que era relegada, ella le sonrió, la saludo.

-Duquesa Grandchester, es un placer verla

-El placer es mío, dijo tímidamente, sin reconocerla, Candy se dio cuenta y no hizo ninguna aclaración, pues la interrumpió una dama, tomándola del brazo para que viera a su nuera que pronto daría a luz, lucía un embarazo avanzado, ella toco su vientre con amor, y una dama le dijo

-Algún día podrá darnos el gusto de verla embarazada.

-Espero que si, dijo Candy con tranquilidad_, no podía más que dejar que luciera a la dama, ella no iba a robar la atención de las demás, estaban festejando el matrimonio de ellos, salir con el embarazo, no era apropiado_. Otra dama dijo

-Cuanto tienen de casados, con las distancias, el trayecto ya tenían seis meses, ella tenía cuatro de embarazo,

-Nos casamos hace más de medio año, pero los negocios de mi esposo nos han hecho que parezca que fue ayer, todas sonrieron por la contestación, tan tierna de ella.

-El parece que se casará hoy no ha dejado de buscarla mi Lady, dijo una dama, todas sonrieron discretamente. Candy ya no dijo nada, Susana dijo

-Mi Lady no puedo ponerme de pie, pero tengo seis meses de embarazo, se disfruta mucho, ya pronto tendremos a un Grandchester en Inglaterra, todas se asombraron, ella lucía muy bien para seis meses de embarazo, pero como estaba sentada no se le notaban. Agrego la dama - Sus movimientos son tranquilos, nos deja viajar y no hay síntomas malos en un embarazo. Candy sonrió, la felicito cortésmente y otras damas, se alejaron llevándosela con otro grupo de damas para presentarla, ella les hacía caso, volteando a buscar a Albert quien sonreía al ver que ella lo buscaba.

Terry se acercó a Albert, ambos muy serenos, conversaban, los caballeros robaban los suspiros de muchas damas ahí, Terry le dijo

-Susy está embarazada, en tres meses esperamos a nuestro hijo,

-Me alegro por ti Terry, que tu padre la haya aceptado, que gocen de la hermosa idea de ser padres, debe ser muy bello.

-Lo es, me hace ilusión pensar si será un baroncito o una pequeña.

-Nosotros también esperamos un bebe, es una ilusión bella

-Me alegro por ambos, deben apenas tener poco tiempo, Susy no puede caminar ni con la prótesis, pues es muy pesado en este momento, pero ella insistía en venir, que bueno que fue así, para tener la oportunidad de verte, saber realmente tu nombre.

-Candy te mencionó que tuve amnesia, considera que no sabía mi nombre en ese momento

-Pero lo sabías antes cuando nos conocimos

-Entonces no me dejarían viajar solo, si anunciara quien era

-Tienes razón, lo curioso es que es el mismo nombre del padre de Candy, era tu padre quien la adopto.

-No, fui yo, desde niños nos conocimos, la adopte para que no le faltará nada.

-Conociste a Candy desde niña

-Si, desde muy pequeños nos hicimos amigos.

-Vaya su amigo era su Padre adoptivo

-Se dice mejor su amigo es su esposo ahora Terry.

-Pues sí, definitivamente. Ambos sonrieron compartiendo la velada, con otros hombres, lo cierto es que muchos miraban a Candy. Terry lo noto viendo a Albert quien sonreía, para retirarse del grupo y acercarse a su esposa, dejando a todos a un lado, cuando se la llevaba a bailar de nuevo.

La velada fue hermosa, George y el personal se encargo de recibir regalos, mismos que fueron enviados a su mansión, Candy se quito las zapatillas, Albert al verla agotada, la subió a sus piernas, cuidándola del movimiento del auto que manejaba el chofer, al llegar tomo sus zapatillas y se la llevo en brazos, ella iba dormida, habían sido horas del festejo, ni cuenta se dio de nada, estaba muy cansada. Le quito las joyas, el vestido, la dejo así, la cubrió con las cobijas y se cambio para descansar.

Llegaron muchas invitaciones, felicitaciones, pero todas entraban a una agenda muy ajustada, Candy pasaba ya ocho meses con un embarazo tranquilo, no salía mucho de la mansión, caminaba en los jardines, quien si trabajaba mucho era Albert quien con el festejo muchos socios querían estar en sus negocios, haciendo que el consejo se beneficiara por haber hecho el festejo.

-Albert, puedes despertar

-Si Candy, ¿te sientes mal?

-No, pero ya llegó el momento de nuestro bebe

Albert se puso de pie, de inmediato la vio, estaba tranquila, se vestía despacio, dijo

-Te parece si me llevas a la clínica o le aviso a George, este de inmediato se cambio, muy veloz sin decir nada, llamo al personal, para llevarse a Candy al hospital, quien lucía una tranquilidad para con su estado.

Llegaban al hospital después de algunas horas, nacía un hermoso baroncito, y era felicitado Albert, diez minutos después tenía una niña linda dejando a todos asombrados, nacieron dos pequeños, Candy ya descansaba, cuando entró Albert la besaba cariñoso

-Candy mi vida, fueron dos bebes

-Si, ahora entiendo tanto apetito, Albert sonrió. _Candy conservaba su buen humor, estaba muy agotada_, las enfermeras, la cuidaban con mucho esmero, llevaron a sus pequeños a la habitación, en pequeñas cunitas, Albert los cargaba en sus brazos, George le ayudaba, feliz.

Las noticias no se hacían esperar, hasta América se anunciaban que William Albert Andrew era padre de dos pequeños bebes un baroncito y una hermosa niña, nacidos en Escocia, mientras que en Inglaterra había nacido un baroncito, pero la madre falleció días después. Por ello no había tanto anuncio, pues el Duque no permitió ningún anuncio importante, tras la muerte de la dama.


	7. Complicaciones

**Capitulo 7**

**Complicaciones**

Candy tuvo un poco de complicaciones, por su embarazo, no salía del hospital, Albert estaba ansioso por el cuidado de sus hijos y su esposa, trataba de que George se hiciera cargo de todo mientras Candy se recuperaba, se la llevó a la mansión, ella recuperaba fuerzas, cuidaba delicadamente a los pequeños,

-Mi vida, podemos conseguir una nodriza

-La verdad me gusta darles de mí, pero si es para el bien de nuestros pequeños no hay problema, solo que sea cerca para estar revisándolos, si no te importa mi cielo.

-Veré que puedo hacer y que te ayuden, te veo muy agotada, el doctor no tarda en llegar.

-Gracias mi amor, toma ayúdame con Anthony para que repita, mientras tomo a mi pequeña Rosemary,

-Si mi amor, es hermoso, realmente le queda el nombre William Anthony Andrew, tendrá las iniciales de todos los Patriarcas

-Si lo pensé, si hubiera sido otro barón también se llamaría William,

-Si porque ambos serian los mayores, pero al ser una pequeña me gusto que quisieras el nombre de mi hermana, aunque la registre con el nombre de Candy Rosemary Andrew.

-Se escucha bien, pensaba decirle Rose

- Como desees Candy, para mi ella es como tú, mi pequeña.

-Pero si ambos salieron con tus ojos

-sí, pero ambos tienen tus rizos.

- Ahorita por ser pequeños son muy parecidos, pero Anthony es más grande y más comelón.

-Bueno, eso es sano.

-Si ambos están muy sanos, tenemos que agradecerle a Dios por eso.

-Todos los días y por tu salud también. Mientras abrazaba cariñosamente Albert a su pequeña Candy.

Candy se enternecía los últimos meses estuvo trabajando mucho, ahora lo tenía más tiempo, lo veía, estaba preocupado y lo notaba. El nacimiento de dos pequeños, la debilidad de ella, era de cuidado, ella tenía que esforzarse para estar mejor y lo haría para que él estuviera bien.

La angustia de Albert fue mayor al enterarse que Susana había fallecido al dar a luz a su hijo, cuidaba con mayor atención a Candy, sentía que si la perdía ni por ser Padre, se sentiría morir, no salía de la mansión, estaba el mayor tiempo posible con ella, excedía cuidados con los que le ayudaban.

En América, la Tía Elroy leía los periódicos, recibía felicitaciones de todas las amistades de los Andrew, pues no es fácil tener gemelos fraternos, era la primera vez en los Andrew que pasaba un detalle tan especial. Ahora notaba que al final en Escocia Candy había sido muy bien aceptada, William estaba teniendo éxito en todo, sin molestia alguna, al tomar partido había sido relegada, Candy independiente de todo, había sido una Andrew, los periódicos mostraban su belleza en el baile que le organizó el consejo, en otro periódico, salía con un beso sincero hacia su persona, viendo que la toma anunciaba que ella estaba muy de acuerdo con este matrimonio.

Envió regalos a Escocia, una carta a William, disculpándose por su enfado y su sincera alegría ante los éxitos merecidos de su matrimonio.

Para Elisa, quien se enteraba ella aun no se casaba, molesta por la suerte de Candy, no lograba contener un enojo enorme, Niel en la tristeza, pensaba que ambos pequeños hubieran sido mejor siendo Leegan, sin embargo eso ya no podía ser, aceptaba un matrimonio arreglado por su Padre.

Archie y Annie, por fin esperaban bebe, delicada por su embarazo, aguardaba en casa de la mansión que Archie le había comprado, el doctor le dijo que el embarazo era grande y había probabilidad de que fuera el único que tuviera por el riesgo que corría la matriz estaba comprometida, ambos cuidándose mucho aceptaban para alentar a Annie adoptarían a un niño o niña después si querían más hijos.

Terry por su parte tenía una nodriza con su hijo, una institutriz y muchas atenciones para su hijo, era viudo, su madre había llegado a apoyarlo, este se sentía mejor con ella ahí, tratando de ser una abuela ejemplar.

Mientras leía la noticia de que Candy y Albert tuvieron gemelos fraternos, eran muy felicitados, este daba órdenes, para mandar presentes a los pequeños y felicitaciones a los Duques de Escocia.

-Madre, recuerdas a Candy

-Si Terrance, es una linda chica

-Acaba de ser madre de gemelos fraternos, se caso con Albert un amigo, quien resulto ser Duque en Escocia.

-Si algo me comento tu padre la última vez que hablamos.

-Espero sea muy feliz, tuvo dos pequeños, pero está muy cuidada por él, ella es muy fuerte, logro vencer todo, hasta el nacimiento de dos pequeños.

En Escocia, llegaban varias personas del consejo, visitaban a Albert

-Sir William, estamos muy orgullosos de todo lo que ha logrado, sabemos que su esposa esta mejor de salud, y que ambos pequeños están bien.

-Si, así es.

-Queremos brindarle todo nuestro apoyo ante lo que sabemos no es necesario, pero que cuente con nosotros, el consejo está satisfecho con su administración, hemos decidido invertir en América el resto de las acciones que hay en la reserva.

-Será un placer, pero de momento no estere en América, tengo algunos proyectos aquí en Europa por concluir, en cuanto este con proyectos allá estarán tomados en cuenta para lo que deseen.

-Gracias Sir William, podemos ver a su hijo

- ¿A mi hijo? Son dos

-Si pero no es propio pedir ver a una niña, lo hacemos por respeto a usted

-No hay porque, permítame

En ese momento Candy estaba caminando con la pequeña en brazos y la nodriza llevaba en brazos al pequeño, para tomar el sol.

-Mi amor, te ves hermosa, ya estás caminado

-Si mi cielo, mira los pequeños están despiertos, Marie pase por favor a mi hijo a su Padre, para que lo presente a sus visitas.

-Gracias, mi amor, pero vengan aquí ustedes también, quisiera que nuestro amigo el Sr. Mc Lead conozca a mi familia completa, es un Escocés, muy noble que debe conocer a los Andrew completamente.

El hombre sorprendido por la confianza que le mostraba al ver a la dama, muy hermosa, delicada con la pequeña con florecillas, mientras al varoncito solo traía un pequeño moño blanco en forma de corbatín, sin pasar por el cuello, viéndose muy formal el pequeño bebe.

- ¡Por Dios! Mi lady, que hermosos hijos trajo al mundo, mire que buen mozo es este pequeño, mi esposa decía que todos los bebes son feos, creo que en su familia, porque en esta son realmente hermosos, -Sir William, ha notado usted que este pequeño tiene una mirada intensa como la de usted, acaso irá a ser tan exitoso como sus Padres, al mirar a la pequeña mostraba sus encías, haciendo reír a los Padres, el señor Mc Lead agregó - Sir William, esta dama será muy asediada, ya se roba el corazón de los viejos como yo, que no se robe el de los jóvenes que la vean. Haciendo sonreír a Albert por lo que decía de su pequeña.

Albert le puso a su hijo en brazos al señor este se enterneció, dijo

-Sir William, ni mi nuera me presta a mi nieto con esta confianza, mil gracias, es tan suave y tierno tener a un pequeño en brazos, con el poder de un Patriarca en sus manos.

-Porque lo dice Mc Lead

-Porque los Andrew aseguran la jefatura de los clanes con este hombrecito en mis brazos. El hombre beso su cabecita, con sus labios beso sus ropitas, dándole ternura a Candy, quien se encontraba sensible por el detalle que decía,

-Desea tomar asiento Señor Mc Lead

-Si hija. Se embobaba con el pequeño y Candy al ver que lo tomaba con un brazo, muy bien sentado, le acomodo a la pequeña en el otro, dijo.

-Es usted un abuelo maravilloso, abrazando la cintura de Albert quien sonreía porque sus hijos estaban en los brazos de uno de los hombres del consejo, notándose como abuelo de ellos, este se le brotaron las lagrimas, Candy tomó a Anthony lentamente, Albert levanto a la pequeña, con el otro brazo palmeaba la espalda del buen hombre. Este dijo

-Siempre pensé que no era tomado en cuenta en nada, desde que mi hijo se fue con mi nuera, no sé de mis nietos, me encerré en los negocios y en el consejo, sin saber que es tener una familia, usted mi estimado Sir William, me ha devuelto la alegría en sus hijos, no deje que los negocios separe a su familia, los años pasan y la soledad no es buena.

-Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré siempre en cuenta, visítenos seguido, mis hijos no cuentan con un abuelo, sería bueno que lo vieran como uno. Haciendo sonreír al hombre, mientras Candy se tomaba del brazo de Albert después de pedir limonada para el señor y aperitivos, este dijo

-Lo olvidaba sir William, en la entrada deje regalos que el consejo envió para sus pequeños, han llegado de todas partes, diariamente siguen llegando regalos a las oficinas Andrew en Escocia.

Candy se separaba y enviaba a los sirvientes, donde iba uno y volvía llevando a tres mas con él, al ver tantos paquetes que entraban, sorprendiendo a Albert y a Candy.

Ya se despedía, con el Señor Mc Lead, y su éxito ante Sir William, todos aquellos del consejo querían ir a visitarlos, y conocer a los pequeños ahora que la dama ya los podía recibir, la presencia de Candy gano al consejo completo, no solo por ella, su porte su seriedad y su estimación, sino por viajar embarazada, decidir tener a sus hijos como Escoceses y formar parte de las familias de Escocia, al tratarlos con tanta cortesía, sus halagos viajaban de voz en voz a todos los niveles de alto rango de la sociedad, alzando a Sir William y a su familia como una de las más nobles y de alta cuna jamás vistas, pues quienes lo declaraban eran los miembros del consejo.

Candy con sus hijos y el éxito de su esposo tuvieron un año completo en Escocia, regresando a América cuando sus pequeños ya eran más fuertes, la servidumbre ya estaba muy adaptada a Candy y viajaban con ellos extremando cuidados con los pequeños.

George y Dorothy se casaron en Escocia, ahora ellos eran quienes viajaban más cerca de Candy, ella no podía tener familia, por qué George al parecer había enfermado de niño y no sabían bien, pero ella feliz cuidaba de los pequeños Andrew.

-Oh mi señora Candy, para mí su esposo es un hijo, no necesito más.

-Sabe en el hogar de Pony hay un pequeño que ya cumplió ocho años y nadie lo adoptó, se siente muy triste cuando no son adoptados y crecemos, Albert estaba sentado escuchándola. Ella continuaba, sería muy hermoso tener un padre como usted, porque para mí, como para Albert usted ha sido un padre maravilloso,

-Tomaré su consejo si Dorothy acepta, así lo convertiré en el mejor administrador y apoyo para mi pequeño Anthony. Albert soltó la boca en asombro, como lograba Candy convencerlo, si él se lo pedía solo decía que lo pensaría, pero con Candy, este tomo la decisión de casarse y ahora de formar un hijo administrador con ocho años de edad.

Llegaban a New York, felices eran recibidos por Annie y Archie con un bebe en brazos, eran llevados a la mansión en New York,

-Annie es hermoso, mira se parece a Ster

-Si fue lo que dijo Archie, le pusimos Alister como su hermano, ya no podremos tener más pequeños pero pensamos adoptar una niña, pues Archie desea mimarla y consentirla como a mí. Decía sonriente Annie. Albert escuchaba serio que no podían tener más hijos, sin embargo veía feliz a Archie, lo abrazaba fraternalmente y este se emocionaba con Albert cerca

-Albert realmente me has hecho mucha falta, me he sentido más solo que antes, qué bueno que decidiste volver, Albert noto una tristeza en Archie, estuvo a punto de perder a Annie, y paso el nacimiento de su hijo solo, mientras que este contaba con George y Dorothy, el consejo completo lo mimaba, la familia de Annie dista de amor fraternal. Albert le pidió a Candy que conversará un rato con Archie, que él quería cargar al pequeño Ster, Annie, abrazaba como a un hermano a Albert, ella lloraba dijo

-Se dieron a desear, nunca extrañe tanto a nadie como a Candy y a ti este tiempo. Albert ahora comprendía, ellos con su hijo necesitaban de una familia sincera que realmente los apreciara, Candy era una hermana honesta y leal, para Annie, Tom y Jim, mientras que Archie con a perdida de Alister y Anthony, lo más cercano a una familia real era él, como pudo ser tan tonto, dejarlo solo con las responsabilidades, cuando lo que más deseaban era la compañía de la familia.

Candy por su parte abrazaba y mimaba a Archie quien se puso a llorar con ella, al mostrarle lo que le había hecho falta el apoyo de ellos ahí.

-También los extrañamos mucho, pero mira que buen mozo de caballerito tienes, eres el mejor hermano que conozco al ponerle Alister a tu hijo, tan bello, se parece a Ster, su cabello obscuro sus ojos grandes, si pueden ser por Annie, pero también por tu hermano, que te parece si vamos al hogar de Pony y vemos una hermosa pequeña para que te mime y te consienta a ti, este se sonreía y besaba la frente de Candy mimosamente.

-Por supuesto Candy, me encantaría, y por favor la escoges tu para que me quiera tanto como lo haces mi pequeña Candy, eres la mejor hermanita que tengo.

Todos después viajaban a Lakewood, la tía la saber que estaban en New York, se fue de inmediato para sorprenderlos y conocer a los niños, pero al llegar ya tenían semana de irse a Lakewood, quedándose a esperarlos.

En el hogar de Pony todos estaban contentos por ver a la familia, la madre María estaba llorando, Tom y Gelsie llegaban con una niña preciosa que según su esposa se parecía a Candy. Le pusieron Ada Marie. Jim tenía un niño al que se llamaba Edward. Un jovencito serio en el hogar de Pony se encargaba de acomodar todo para los demás niños, George vio que era rubio, alto, le recordó a Albert, pero este lo llamó para hablar con él.

-Oiga jovencito qué papel desempeña en este hogar.

-Ayudo en todo, soy quien cuida a los pequeños

-No fue adoptado usted

-No señor, pero me encargo de que todos los demás si sean adoptados.

-Muy buena respuesta, necesito a alguien con sus características.

-Las mías, no soy parecido a usted, pero hay una jovencita de siete años de cabello obscuro que sería muy buena hija para usted.

-Me la quiere presentar.

-Con mucho gusto, permítame

-Camile, ven este señor te quiere conocer.

George miraba al jovencito, le recordaba en todo a Albert, gracias a dios no en los animales, pero si en la forma de conducirse con él. La madre María los vio, sonreía le dijo

-Señor Johnson, tiene usted a los niños mayores de este lugar, tanto John, como Camile son los más serios, pero muy buenos para llevar a cabo todas las cosas de este lugar, nuestra Camile ya lee muy bien, John es un buen maestro.

-Hermana María, son estos dos jovencitos los que mi esposa y yo deseamos sean nuestros hijos, - Dorothy mira el es John y ella Camile, nuestros hijos querida. Ella se emociono los abrazó, el pequeño se quedo asombrado ella si tenía el cabello claro, el pequeño pasaría como hijo de ella.


	8. Invasores

**Capitulo 8**

**Los invasores**

Sonriente Dorothy dijo:

-Niños míos él es su Padre y yo soy su madre, me encanta que mis chicos sean mayorcitos, ahora tendré con quien conversar, cuando su Padre se vaya a trabajar.

Mientras dentro, estaba Annie con el pequeño Alister una niña se acercó, ella se parecía a Candy sus ojitos verdes eran claros, estaba muy pequeña se tomaba de las faldas de Annie, para ver al pequeño-

- ¿Es tuyo?

-Si, es mi hijo, ¿lo quieres?

-Si

-Bueno, deja que termine de darle de comer y me ayudas a cuidarlo,

-Si

Archie la vio, la elevo en sus brazos, ella era rubia, con el cabellito liso sus ojitos verdes claro, le preguntó

- ¿Cómo te llamas linda?

- Linda. Sonrió apenada, porque estaba en los brazos de un hombre.

-Te gusta que te diga que eres bonita.

-Sí. Me llamo Linda, le confirmo la pequeña, haciendo reír a Annie y a Archie, quienes no soltaban a la pequeña, que contaba con tres años.

Mientras tanto Candy y Albert caminaban por la colina con sus hijos, aquella donde se conocieron,

-Albert es hermoso volver a estar aquí, juntos, ahora con nuestros hijos,

-Es maravilloso contar contigo como mi esposa Candy, mi vida era muy triste y solitaria sin ti, cada que estaba fuera quería regresar a verte y saberte bien, ahora ha cambiado todo, ya no deseo separarme un instante, solo deseo saber que estas bien, que nuestros hijos gocen de nosotros, como nunca tuvimos padres, quisiera que por nada del mundo, les faltáramos a ellos.

- ¡Albert! Dios nos cuide y nos conserve para formar una buena familia, me encanta escucharte, porque coincido contigo en todo, mi amor. Candy se acercó a él, ella tenía en brazos a Anthony, mientras Albert, en un brazo traía a la pequeña Rose, con el otro abrazaba a Candy.

Esa tarde la pasaron muy felices, llegaron nueve de visita y salieron doce de ese lugar despidiéndose de la madre María, quien ahora lucía mayor, con los niños pequeños y una dama que la ayudaba, por envió de los Andrew, ya que ella no podía con el control de ese lugar.

Llegaban todos a Lakewood, para adaptarse con los nuevos miembros de la familia, John y Camile Johnson, y la pequeña Linda Annie Cornwall, quien ya iba al baño solita, era muy cooperadora, por estar cerca de los pequeños bebes. Mientras que Camile era muy lista, ya comenzaba a leer, no tan rápido como su hermano John, pero ella pronto aprendería, la pequeña estaba sentada en las piernas de George, este le daba un cuaderno con sumas de números individuales y ella feliz, porque su Papá era más listo que John.

Mientras John le ayudaba a cargar unas cosas a su madre, para que no lo hiciera ella, una dama no debe cargar cosas pesadas, decía el pequeño, ella le encantaba los dotes de caballero que mostraba su hijo.

Albert contrato un profesor para los pequeños de George, mientras que ellos trabajaran ambos estudiarían en casa, era muy larga la distancia para llevarlos a un colegio cuando son pequeños, estos ya estaban muy avanzados en sus estudios, era bueno que ellos contaran con actividades.

Candy cuidaba directamente de sus hijos, Archie y Annie regresaron a New York, con la idea de que Candy y Albert los visitaran seguido, Albert trataba de mover el trabajo de New York a Chicago, para tener más cerca a Archie y trasladarlo más cerca de la familia, este feliz porque estarían unidos de nuevo.

George y Albert revisaron los negocios de Ohio, donde eran muy redituables, tuvieron que viajar varias veces, eso los separaba de la familia, dejando a Archie como responsable, no solo de vigilar a su familia sino a la de Albert y la de George.

-Candy, esto se vuelve mejor desde que volvieron, el trabajo es muy extenuante, pero realmente necesitamos unas vacaciones, con gusto me iría a Inglaterra a llevar a Annie y a mis hijos de paseo.

-Archie, estar en Lakewood, para mis niños y para mí son vacaciones, no hay tanta agenda apretada de nivel social, si voy a New York o a Chicago, se incrementarían las salidas sociales, y mis hijos no estarían tan bien atendidos por mí.

Candy caminaba y observaba por el ventanal a lo lejos un hombre con capa larga, los niños no salían porque refrescaba, pero Candy dijo a Archie,

- ¿Quien está allá?, que tienen unos binoculares y observa la casa.

- ¿Que dices? Candy por Dios, que buena vista tienes, es un hombre, está vigilando la mansión, deja que le diga a los guardias de la casa, permíteme.

Los hombres fueron, pero este ya se había marchado, informaban a Archie, quien tenía que regresar a Chicago esa tarde, pero inquieto, dejo a los guardas advertidos y vigilantes, mando un telegrama a Albert y a George a Ohio, por lo que estaban advertidos a volver, sin embargo Archie, temiendo más, dirigió a la tía Elroy a Lakewood para que acompañara a Candy, esta de inmediato acepto sin saber porque Archie se lo pedía.

-Por supuesto hijo, deseo conocer a los pequeños Andrew y por más que los he tratado de visitar no coincido con ellos, con gusto me dirijo a Lakewood.

-Gracias Tía, quiero que vaya la guardia Escocesa con usted y que se quede al pendiente allá

- Hijo no exageres, la guardia Escocesa es exclusiva de William, no para mí.

-Para la familia completa Tía Abuela, es una orden de William, el tiene una parte de la guardia y la otra se irá con usted a Lakewood de inmediato.

-Si es una orden de William, no puedo discutir nada al final es un halago para mí contar con la guardia de Escocia.

Llegaba, Elroy estaba sorprendida, no solo por los pequeños Andrew sino por John, era muy parecido a William a su edad, solo que su color de ojos eran cafés.

-Candy y ¿este caballerito quién es?

- ¡Oh Tía! es John George Johnson, hijo de George y Dorothy, esa pequeña que viene a saludarla es Camile su hermanita.

-Que bellos son los hijos de George, donde los hacen tan hermosos para pedir dos también haciendo reír a Dorothy, pues Lady Elroy jamás había jugado una broma en su vida, pero ese comentario le salió del alma, ese pequeño, no era un Andrew, pero el parecido a William era asombroso.

-Mi pequeño caballero que edad tienes

-Tengo 8 años Lady Elroy

-Tú dime Abuela Elroy, parece que tengo a William de niño en ti otra vez, que buen mozo eres.

Por la noche entraban un par de hombres a la mansión, golpearon a varios guardias, querían algo de la mansión, no sabían qué sucedía, pero John al escuchar el ruido advirtió a su hermana y a su madre, estas corrieron a poner a salvo a Candy y sus hijos, mientras el pequeño John, tomo un sartén de la cocina y golpeo tan fuerte a uno de los hombres que cayó al suelo, este de inmediato trataba de despertar a los guardias, uno solo despertó, con él, la alarma en toda la casa, advirtiendo a todos. Despertando a toda la servidumbre que buscaba desesperados a invasores dentro de la mansión, atraparon a uno, lo tenían amarrado gracias al pequeño John, Dorothy, escondió a Anthony y Camile a Rose, mientras Candy, se ponía la bata y con una vara metálica, que le quito a una armadura de caballero que había en uno de los pasillos. Candy temblaba de miedo aun así se arriesgo al saber que sus hijos estaban escondidos.

La pequeña Camile, al no saber cómo esconderse se metió bajo la cama con cuidado abrazaba a la bebita dormida, Candy vio que Dorothy se escondía con sus hijos, ahora era ella quien debía defender, pero al ver a un hombre con capa negra recordó su temor y está controlando el miedo le trato de dar con la vara, sin embargo la atrapo evadiéndola, dándole un golpe dejándola tirada en el suelo, después encontró a Dorothy, a la que le arrebató al bebe de los brazos, le dio un fuerte golpe dejándola desmayada, salía con el bebe en mano, cuando uno de los guardias, le disparo a la pierna, este lanzó al pequeño bebe y el guardia corrió para atraparlo en el aire antes que cayera, dejando escapar a un hombre que subía un auto, con la pierna herida.

La Tía Abuela al escuchar el disparo, se alarmo y corrió a buscar a Candy al verla tirada en el suelo se asustó, cayo desmayada a su lado.

Llegaban guardias y policías, uno de los guardias no soltaba al pequeño Bebe, declaraba

-Solo se lo soltaré a su Padre o a George, este bebe era al que se querían llevar, el hombre que está amarrado, fue atrapado por John Johnson el hijo de George, todos los guardias fueron golpeados en la cabeza, dejándolos desmayados, a mi me despertó el pequeño George, levante la alarma y dispare a uno de ellos cuando se llevaba al bebe, lo lanzó para que me distrajera, este subió a un auto y huyó.

Varios doctores atendían a las damas y a los guardias, llegaban Albert y George, quien recibían al Bebe, revisándolo era Anthony, asustado Albert dijo

- ¿Mi esposa, mi hija donde están? Alzaba la voz, asustando a los guardias, estos estaban envueltos de sus cabezas por vendajes, John dijo

-Sir William, su esposa y mi madre están con el doctor, y su hija debe estar con Camile, pero no las encuentro.

George corrió y abrazó al pequeño, al ver que se le salían las lagrimas, Albert lo ponían al tanto, se iba a buscar a Candy, al entrar al cuarto se escuchó el llanto del bebe, pero al revisarlo no era Anthony, busco bajo la cama donde estaban atendiendo a Candy y estaba la bebita y Camile dormida, que cansada de esperar a que pasará todo se quedó dormida con la bebita en brazos, Albert la sacó dejando a Anthony en la cama con su madre, quien todavía dormía.

-Camile hija estas bien, la pequeña abría los ojos lloraba, dijo

-No nos vuelvan a deja solas, tenemos miedo… haciendo llorar a Albert y la abrazaba, dejando ahora a su pequeña en la cama. Entraba George y vio que Camile estaba bien, ella dijo

-Papá volviste, sorprendiendo al doctor, que George era el papá de la pequeña Camile. Candy abrió los ojos y vio a los bebes cerca de la cama, donde Albert los revisaba, cambiándoles sus ropas, el mismo.

- ¡Albert! Fue un hombre con una capa, fue horrible, tuve miedo, perdóname. Albert levantó la cara buscando a Candy_, otra vez la dichosa capa_.

-Ya estamos aquí Candy, los niños están bien, John atrapó a un hombre, estoy seguro que con él daremos con los demás, Charles uno de los guardias disparó y está herido uno de los maleantes, nuestra pequeña Camile se escondió con Rose y Charles salvó a Anthony.

- ¿Dorothy y Tía Elroy, donde están? George dijo

- Lady Candy, mi esposa está atendida por el doctor, también le dieron un golpe y le quitaron al pequeño, pero ya le avise que están bien y están a salvo, a Lady Elroy no ha salido el doctor, al parecer la vio en el suelo y se asustó, ella no recibió ni un golpe, fue la impresión de verla en el suelo.

- ¡Oh George!, tome la vara de la armadura pero estaba tan obscuro que no le di, Dorothy estaba ocultando a los niños, y no la salve, es mi culpa George. Albert dijo

-La culpa no es de nadie, en todo caso es de esos que intentaron entrar, pero ahora mismo sabremos quien fue, por lo pronto todos nos vamos a la mansión de Chicago, en cuanto el doctor lo permita. Todos los guardias están lastimados.


	9. Capas

**Capitulo 9**

**Las Capas**

En una semana trasladaban a las familias y a los guardias, dejando la casa de Lakewood en resguardo, la Tía Elroy se puso muy mal, Candy estaba al pendiente de ella, pero su corazón estaba muy débil, estaba realmente muy delicada.

Albert por su parte estaba muy preocupado por algo que él había iniciado a Candy el hombre de la capa, y el temor a este, sin embargo pensaba que ella lo odiaría si le decía la verdad, y temía su desprecio, pero tarde o temprano debía afrontar todo lo que se había provocado en Candy desde que se fue a su encuentro.

Por otra parte George estaba muy inquieto porque el intento de secuestro de uno de los hijos de William, esto lo hacia un hombre implacable y duro ante la posibilidad de que desapareciera el primogénito, en otro detalle era algo que lo inquietaba mucho el origen de su hijo, pues mantenía inquieta a Lady Elroy y eso era una suficiente señal para él, sacaba las cuentas de la edad y los meses de nacido, el tiempo en el que llegó su hijo al hogar de Pony y William estaba en África en ese momento, no podía caber la posibilidad de que fuera un hijo de él nacido fuera del matrimonio, pues William siempre fue correcto, no un santo y sabía bien como proteger y protegerse en esos casos, sin embargo cabía otra posibilidad que si lo inquietaba y mucho, tenía que investigar y eso no pasaría sin aviso.

En la habitación de Candy y Albert ellos estaban reunidos mientras sus hijos dormían en su habitación de a un lado, con la puerta de acceso directa a ellos y la otra cerrada para que no entraran a menos que ellos lo vieran, esto después del intento frustrado de secuestro.

-Albert los pequeños están dormidos, ya descansan toda la noche sin despertar, pero dejan a todo un sequito cansado por su dinamismo.

-Se parecen a su madre, Albert besaba cariñoso a Candy

-Oh sí, soy tan dinámica, su padre nunca hizo nada, ni salir corriendo tras los animales y viajar a tantos lugares era una fruta de platón decorativo, ambos soltaron las carcajadas, pues era verdad sus hijos eran tan dinámicos como sus padres.

-Candy necesito hablar contigo, esto es algo que llevo guardado en el pecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Candy al notar la seriedad de Albert pensó en el pequeño George, que decían se parecía a él, sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero tenía que afrontar lo que fuera era el hombre de su vida, no le importaba que fuera su hijo si él lo aceptaba, ella lo amaría. Bajo su cara en forma de seriedad y tomo aire.

- Albert, lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos, no te preocupes, si esto es algo malo, o bueno o no sabes si lo es, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea.

-Gracias Candy, sabes cuando fui a buscarte después de tu huida, sabes bien que era difícil para mí esconderme y que no fuera reconocido ante muchos pasar desapercibido para llegar a ti.

Candy se sorprendió, _pensaba Albert a donde quieres llegar, no me está hablando de tiempo atrás sino de cuando ambos estábamos juntos_. Albert continuaba

-Candy se trata del hombre de la capa que tanto te asusto cuando llegue a tu lado.

- ¡Cómo! ¿Te escondiste con un mal hombre?

-No Candy, te asustaste conmigo, traía una capa para esconderme y varias veces me evadiste porque pensabas que era un mal hombre.

- ¡Albert! Todo este tiempo lo has sabido y no me dijiste nada

-Candy le tenías miedo y ese miedo también se lo tuviste a George cuando fue por ti a buscarte en el trayecto a México.

- ¡Albert! Porque no me dijiste nada todo este tiempo mi amor, fuiste entonces el hombre que golpeo al otro, por eso llegaste con golpes, no por haber tomado sino por haberme defendido.

-Candy, todos mis guardias escoceses usan capa Candy, todos con el invierno usamos capa en Escocia, y en Inglaterra es igual. Dime Candy acaso no fuiste golpeada por un hombre con capa y tuviste miedo por algo que adquiriste en mi culpa, al esconderme para que no supieras que te buscaba.

-Mi amor no es tu culpa, ni es la capa, es el temor a… Candy se quedo pensando, y ese temor era a los hombres con capa de forma sospechosa, Albert noto que ella se le rodaron las lagrimas sin poder detenerlas, en su mente vino el momento en el que ese hombre le dio un golpe y aquella vez que se asusto porque otro la atrapo, pero no ella lo había iniciado por el hombre al que evadió…

-Candy perdóname, pero no debo seguir callando algo que está creando cosas que se están poniendo reales ahora con el daño a nuestra familia. Candy se quedo seria, no podía con todo lo que se venía a su mente, bajo la cara, dijo

-Albert te molesta si me dejas sola un momento, por favor.

-Te comprendo Candy, solo quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma, que jamás quise hacerte daño. Albert salió al estudio, esperando a que ella ordenara sus ideas, que lo perdonara si él había incitado a que tuviera un miedo atroz a los sospechosos con capa.

Candy traía puesta su bata de dormir se sentó sin moverse de su lugar a la orilla de la cama donde se encontraba lloraba en silencio, recordando la tristeza que estaba pasando y que ella no había sido tan valiente como antes después de su huida de Chicago de su amor escondido y después exteriorizado, pensaba en las capas y más lloraba, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida llorando…

Aparecían muchas imágenes de muchas personas con capas, danzaban y bailaba, apareció un pequeño abrió su capa y mostro una gaita la toco y se le caía un medallón ella lo tomaba y lo abrazaba…

Después aparecía Niel y le quitaba el broche ella lo golpeaba y el cerraba su capa.

Otra capa se abría era Alister y le mostraba un conejo parlante, ambos reían se cerraba la capa y se esfumaba, ella se quedaba con la capa en las manos, lo buscaba y aparecía Archie, quien beso sus manos con una dulce sonrisa, cerraba la capa, giraba y se marchaba.

En eso aparecía Anthony, en una hermosa capa azul rey por dentro roja en un corcel, bajaba dirigiéndose a ella, caminando a paso firme con una tierna sonrisa, abrió su capa y mostraba una hermosa dulce Candy para ella, se la dio y beso su frente le dijo

-Mi amada Candy, como me gustas, me gustas… me gustas… me gustas, desaparecía.

Después llegaba otro hombre con una capa azul obscuro y dentro eran cuadros sonriente la abría y le dejo

-Vamos Candy se valiente… o solo eres una chillona

-No Tom, no soy una chillona, me entro polvo en los ojos

Se subía a su caballo y se iba burlándose de Candy por chillona. Se devolvía, al bajar del caballo era Jim quien abría su capa, le dijo

-Candy ¡mi jefa! eres muy valiente, estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-También estoy orgullosa de ti Jim

Aparecía una capa y era Albert mojado quien se quitaba la capa y la cubría para abrigarla y se iba. Ella daba vueltas y estaba frente a Terry quien la vio y la beso en los labios

-Pecosa abre los ojos, ¿siempre vas a amarme?

-Engreído quien te crees que eres, ¿quien dice que te amo?

Este abría su capa, recitaba una pieza hermosa de la obra teatral en Romeo y Julieta

-Tal vez no me ames pero siempre estarás en mi corazón Candy

Se daba vuelta y se iba, Candy lloraba lo abrazó de su cintura para detenerlo él sonrió feliz acariciaba el rostro de Candy, pero apareció Susana golpeo sus brazos, ella lo abrazo dijo

-Es mío, déjalo, lo necesito para vivir. Candy se arrodillo, llorando veía a Susana se estaba llevando a Terry y ella no lo detuvo.

Aparecía Albert y abría su capa, le daba un plato de sopa y usaba su capa para formar un mantel donde ella se sentaba y el desaparecía de nuevo.

Aparecía Alister abrió su capa y le entrego una cajita musical, ella sonreía, para después se volvía a esfumar dejando la capa y ella lloraba abrazando la capa, la cajita ya no estaba en sus manos.

Giraba por todo su eje y vio a Niel, en capa,

-Candy me gustas y vas a ser mi esposa

-A mi no me gustas Niel

-No importa, te casaras conmigo…

Llegaba Albert, le quitaba la capa y desaparecía y el se la ponía

-Vamos princesa, eres mi princesa Candy

- ¡Albert!, este aparecía de nuevo con barba y con capa, le dijo

-Te amo… no puedo dejar de amarte… Volvía a aparecer sin barba,

-Eres muy importante para mí, abría su capa y estaban dos bebes dijo

-Son nuestros Candy, solo tú eres su madre, nadie más podría ser la madre de mis hijos

- ¡Solo tú eres mi príncipe! Albert eres el amor de mi vida, este lloraba y se iba

-No te vayas Albert ¡mi amor!

-Tengo una capa Candy

-Te Amo Albert… te amo… te amo en eso despertaba y Albert dormía a su lado sin camisa en una orilla de la cama dando la espalda, mientras ella estaba en el otro lado. Lo vio buscando su cara, noto que había llorado, ella lo abrazo muy fuerte, beso sus labios, aun dormido.

El despertó la vio que había llorado pero le sonreía

- ¿Estás bien Candy?

- A tu lado siempre estoy bien, pero te necesito junto a mí

-Candy, también te necesito junto a mí.

- ¡Ah sí!, se levanto y se fue al guarda ropa que estaba en otro cuarto, Albert se sorprendió, no le dijo que la siguiera, este espero tratando de despertarse bien, que iba hacer Candy, ella salió del guarda ropa vestía de negro, era la capa de Albert. Abrió los ojos, Candy estaba sonriendo, le dijo

-Albert tengo una capa

-Ya veo es mi capa Candy, mira te arrastra a los pies, mi amor.

Ella se acercó por su lado en la cama, él la veía sorprendido, porque portaba la capa a la que supuestamente le tenía miedo,

-Candy, ven a la cama, deja esa capa

-Bueno es tuya, tómala

Albert le quito la capa, ella estaba desnuda, la abrazo sonriendo, dejo caer la capa al piso, la subió a la cama atrayéndola encima de él.

-Te amo Candy, te amo

-Albert siempre te amare con capas o sin capas.

Ambos sonreían, Albert tomo sus labios, iniciando las caricias para hacer el amor, a su princesa, quien estaba sin ropa frente a él, la cubrió con sus sabanas, acariciando su cuerpo, besaba su cara, sonreían al sentirse,

-Esa capa la puedes usar cuando quieras Albert

-Candy tú le das un mejor uso mi amor, ambos sonreían por como ambos podían usar la capa de Albert.

Por la mañana después del desayuno llegaba Niel y se reportaba con Albert, ambos entraban al estudio

-Lo sé Tío William, pero no estoy de acuerdo en nada con ellos, no sabía que dañarían a la familia, también soy padre y mi esposa está esperando de nuevo un hijo, estas son las pruebas que son mis socios, George fue y me puso al tanto de todo, pero jamás haría nada en contra de ti, sabes bien que ya salimos perdiendo mucho por la última vez que discutimos, y no estoy dispuesto a cargar con algo que no es mío, toma estas son parte de mi sociedad, prefiero perder que me vinculen con ellos y me creas capaz de robarte un hijo, saco de su saco una fotografía de él con su esposa y su hija Sarita, se la mostro después agregó

-Tío si ellos se atrevieron a tratar de llevarse a un hijo tuyo, crees que no harán lo mismo conmigo.

-No Niel, no quisiera que sufrieras por ellos, dale esta sociedad a George y que la liquide, nosotros la trataremos, si ellos quieren hacer daño, se las verán con los Andrew, lo mejor es que te lleves a tu familia a Inglaterra con los negocios de tu fabrica, porque nada dice que te mantendrán al margen

-Gracias tío, puedo ver a la Tía abuela Elroy

-Por supuesto, pasa

Este pasaba, Albert lo detuvo para devolverle la foto y le dijo

-Léela por detrás es para ti y para Candy, aquí traigo otra para la Tía Abuela, voy a proponerle llevármela a Inglaterra, si acepta mi madre y yo nos haremos cargo de ella, después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre se siente muy sola, con la Tía ambas se sentirán acompañadas.

-Niel, mi Tía no puede viajar está muy mal, pero pasa a verla, mírala por ti mismo.

Se cruzaba con Candy a quien saludo cortes y se paso de largo, Candy traía a los niños, Albert de inmediato se acercó

-Dame a Anthony mi amor, están muy pesados para que los cargues juntos.

-No pensaba hacerlo, por eso vine por ti. ¿Qué hace Niel en casa?

-Sus socios están de sospechosos, el no quiere que le hagan daño a su familia, me entrego su sociedad y se irá a Inglaterra, te dejo la fotografía de su esposa y su hija

-Mira se parece a Elisa esa pequeñita

-Si, espero que tenga mejor carácter.

-Si su madre se ve muy amorosa.

-Mi vida, tu siempre ves lo mejor de las personas. Candy se abrazó con él. Llegaba George y dijo

-Ya sé de dónde viene el parecido de John mi hijo

- ¿Cómo? Dijo Candy asustada, mientras Albert dejo de jugar con Anthony y serio lo vio a los ojos.

-Este era su abuelo y su abuela, mira como el hombre se parece a Albert y la dama es rubia.

-Vaya, Albert tienes un tío,

-No Candy, se parece pero no lo es, mi familia no tiene hijos regados, estoy seguro de eso.

-La dama era una Andrew, William.

- ¿Que has dicho?

-Es la hija que murió de Elroy, pero nadie supo cómo murió, el pequeño John es bisnieto de Elroy Andrew. Ahora sabemos que el tiene sangre Andrew en las venas, aquí están los documentos de la investigación, su madre dio a luz y murió, el padre de John era nieto directo de Elroy, los bienes no los reclama nadie y mi hijo, me tiene a mí y a Dorothy. Al menos no dirán que es tuyo William. Tu Padre y madre solo tuvieron a Rosemary y a ti, pero Elroy tuvo una hija, que huyo con él, ella tuvo un hijo que murió después de casarse con la madre de John quien murió al dar a luz, por eso el no tenía a sus padres. Y por eso parece un Andrew.

-Bueno como tal merece ser educado como un Andrew, George y que mejor que a tu lado.

-Gracias William, no quiero que mi hijo sufra al saber de sus padres, cuando Dorothy lo ama y para mi es un verdadero placer tener un hijo como él.

Candy sonreía, al final ya tenían el origen de John.


	10. Felicidad

**Capitulo 10**

**La felicidad**

Llegaban los investigadores, Candy se retiró para dejar a Albert que los atendiera, se llevaba a la niña, mientras John llegaba y tomaba a Anthony para seguir con su tía Candy al jardín.

-Buenos días Señor Andrew, ya tenemos noticias del intento frustrado de secuestro. En Michigan los tienen detenidos gracias a una pareja de esposos, que se defendieron y los atraparon, la dama fue herida por uno de los maleantes y está en New York ahora. El Sr. Vanuatu declaró que ambos hombres se veían sospechosos y quisieron quedarse en su pensión, este llamó a las autoridades al notar que uno de ellos estaba herido de una pierna y parecían huir.

- ¡Vanuatu!

- Si señor es quien atrapo a los maleantes el Sr. Luis Vanuatu y su esposa.

- Dices que su esposa está herida en New York.

- Así es señor. Además logramos rescatar un cheque que traían los maleantes al parecer con este le pagaron para que robara a sus hijos. Albert vio el cheque y estaba firmado por Niel a nombre de Elisa Leegan. Niel estaba en la casa, el venía bajando las escaleras para irse, cuando Albert lo llamó

-Niel, este cheque es tuyo. De forma simple Niel tomo el cheque con cara de decepción dijo

- Si, es para Elisa, ella se fue de la casa hace un año, abandono a mi madre y la he visto mal, me pidió dinero hace poco, para pagar unas rentas del departamento donde vive, le dije que volviera pero está molesta con mi madre, porque no consiguió casarse con quien ella deseaba. Con mucha tranquilidad, Niel aun no preguntaba como el cheque llegaba a sus manos, este lo interrumpió y preguntó.

- ¿Sabes dónde está ella?

- Si, aquí en Chicago. Sacó su cartera y le mostró una tarjeta donde traía su dirección, después agregó - ¿Le sucedió algo? Albert al ver la angustia real de Niel, y los investigadores serios, este mintió dijo

-Me dicen que es probable que la hayan asaltado, por eso ellos cuenta con este cheque. De inmediato los investigadores notaron el cambio de actitud de Albert y como no dijo la verdad, se quedaron serios. Niel dijo

-Debo ir a verla. Albert dijo

- Mejor espera deja que vaya George con estos hombres para si hay algo malo que de una vez sepan, no vaya a ver personas que te hagan daño y no se encuentre tu hermana.

-Gracias , pero es mi responsabilidad, sé que está muy mal y que sus nervios siempre han estado alterados, le dije a mi madre que la tratara un especialista pero no me hicieron caso y ahora con esto, solo espero que no le hayan hecho daño. Albert dijo

-Te comprendo Niel, deja esto en manos expertas, se dirigió a George y agregó Niel desea liquidar esta sociedad, por las sospechas que tenemos de ellos, pero con la información que acaba de llegar quisiera que estuvieras a cargo personalmente y veas que no le hagan daño a Elisa, que se haga cargo un especialista si ves que ella lo requiere y mantén informado a Niel, de todo esto. Niel lo vio agregó.

-Gracias Tío William estos son mis datos, estamos en New York en cuanto se liquide las acciones que te dejo, me iré a Inglaterra si así lo decides y me llevaré a mi madre, pues la Tía Elroy desea quedarse aquí.

Niel se despidió un poco preocupado, pero los investigadores junto a George se fueron de inmediato a localizar a Elisa, que al parecer tenía algo que ver con los que intentaron secuestrar a su hijo Anthony, ahora comprendía un poco la situación de la empresa de Niel pues los hombres trabajaban para esa empresa pero no precisamente a ordenes de la misma, así que no liquidarían las acciones si el delito era directo de Elisa y de los hombres que recibirían una buena cantidad.

Elisa en su departamento fraguaba todo porque los hombres que contrató, le darían a los hijos de Candy… ahora ella sería la madre buena y cariñosa de los hijos del Patriarca Andrew, toda la sociedad la vería a ella, luciría los mejores vestidos, iría a las mejores galas, volvería a ser tomada en cuenta y el tal Mark Thompson se moriría de celos cuando la viera llegar a un lado de William Albert Andrew, como la mujer más envidiada, portaría ese vestido de seda hermoso que lucía Candy en el periódico, en ella se vería mejor porque ella si tiene clase y distinción mientras que Candy… soltaba una carcajada de burla al recordar como intento atrapar a Terry y este se había ido con una actriz. Ahora después de mucho tiempo ella sería Elisa Andrew, la Duquesa Andrew de Escocia…

Afuera en total silencio llegaban varios vehículos de la policía una ambulancia y un auto con George y dos guardias, estos últimos supervisaban todo. Tocaban la puerta y Elisa abría sonriente la puerta, con la mirada soñadora sonriente y complaciente

-En que les puedo servir caballeros

- Es usted la Srita. Elisa Legan

-Así es, soy Elisa Legan, sobrina de William Andrew, y próxima dama de Escocia…

Un doctor la observaba y le dijo

-Mi Lady, el Sr. Andrew es tío suyo, debe ser atendida como la dama que es usted

- Así es… solo que no tardan en llegar unas personas y debo esperarlos.

El investigador vio como su mirada se perdía sonriente dejándolo con la boca abierta, bastante asustado por escucharle decir que esperaba a unas personas. Este agregó

-A quien espera mi Lady

- A unos caballeros y en eso volvió a la realidad, sorprendiendo al médico y al investigador. El médico volvió a preguntar

-Le van a entregar algo los caballeros o nos puede acompañar.

- A mi… no… no estoy esperando a nadie y no… no me van a entregar nada.

- Bueno siendo así háganos el honor de acompañarnos mi lady, este lugar no es para usted.

- Es provisional, mi familia me ha pedido que me vaya con ellos pero de momento debo esperar aquí, nerviosa volvió a irse a esa mirada soñadora y agregó - Voy a buscar mi felicidad, a costa de lo que sea, voy a ser la dama más importante de Escocia y tendré a mis hijos y seré muy feliz.

En ese momento se dejo llevar sutilmente por el médico al mismo tiempo que la enfermera preparaba una jeringa para que estuviera tranquila, pues no había mostrado rasgos de violencia, pero sí de doble identidad.

Afuera se topo con George y ella de inmediato dijo

- ¿Dónde está William? Dígale que sus hijos están bien, que ya envié a rescatarlos y que pronto estarán con nosotros de nuevo. La cara de George era de espanto, se le cayeron categóricamente las quijadas, ella estaba loca. El investigador dijo

-Ella estaba esperando a unos hombres y ha estado en dos versiones, en la de una dama importante de Escocia y en la de una mujer que su familia la quiere de regreso. George tomo los papeles y firmo a la ambulancia, y el doctor agregó

-Ella estará bien, no muestra por el momento agresividad, pero estamos preparados, pues ahorita traemos a una dama muy importante y refinada, esperemos saber si no cambia de forma de pensar en un rato mas, sus pupilas han estado dilatadas y su mente muy distraída.

En el jardín Candy jugaba con los niños John y Camile hacían preguntas, Candy las respondía por cada uno de sus hijos.

-Haber Anthony, ¿Quien es más importante un Duque o un rey? Candy jugaba se reía, dijo levantando las manitas de Anthony

-El rey porque es mi Papá. Albert estaba detrás de ellos escuchándolos y sonreía, pues tenían el título de Duques y ella sostenía que el Rey era él. John continúo

-Haber Camile, si subes a un árbol y comienza a llover que debes hacer. La pequeña sonrió, dijo.

-Bajar y correr porque mi mamá se va a enojar cuando me vea toda mojada, soltaban las risas. Volvía a preguntar John.

-Haber Rose que debe hacer si una mala persona entra a la casa. Camile levantó la mano diciendo

- yo, yo, yo. Esconderte bajo la cama y si te quedas dormida mi Papá llegará a salvarnos. Candy se quedo seria al recordar lo que ella había pasado. Albert noto su tensión en la espalda dijo

- Pero ya atraparon a todos los malos, el matrimonio Vanuatu atrapó a dos malos hombres que habían escapado están ahora en New York, los iremos a ver y agradecer que los malos ya están en la cárcel. Candy lo vio a los ojos después de girarse un poco para no soltar a sus hijos, Albert se acercó y tomó a Anthony en sus brazos.

- ¿Varnice y Luis los atraparon?

-Eso parece Candy, trataron de esconderse en la pensión de Luis en Michigan, este llamó a la policía.

- ¿Están bien?

- Ya los iremos a ver, para saber cómo pasaron las cosas. Candy se sintió extraña, dirigiéndose a los pequeños agregó,

-Ya es hora de ir a ayudar a mami en sus actividades, vayan ahorita los alcanzamos. Albert le quitó a Anthony de los brazos para luego ella ponerse de pie. Encontrando la mirada de Albert quien lucía serio por saber que Elisa estaba tras de todo y solo Dios si estaba bien.

-Candy vayamos a dentro para que los niños descansen y me acompañas al estudio.

- Por supuesto Albert al entrar las niñeras estaban sonrientes para ayudarles y Dorothy estaba ahí vigilándolas con Camile tomada de una mano, Candy la vio y preguntó

- ¿Y John?

- Fue a leerle un libro a Lady Elroy. Albert y Candy sonrieron y pasaron al estudio donde Albert le contó los detalles de las investigaciones y de cómo Elisa estaba involucrada, donde George estaba haciéndose cargo de avisarle a Niel para que no se fueran a New York y regresaran a ver a Elisa quien estaba mal emocionalmente por su situación de rechazo, para cometer un delito tan grave en consecuencia a esto, sin querer estaba involucrando a toda la empresa de Niel, pues los hombres trabajaban de manera eventual para sus empresas y Niel ignoraba supuestamente todo, pues el cheque era realmente para pagar las rentas y Elisa no había pagado en casi todo el año, George se hizo cargo de liquidar y desocupar el departamento de Elisa y esta se encuentra en el hospital de especialidades psiquiátricas con su nervios alterados.

Candy lloraba en silencio y preguntó acerca de los Vanuatu.

Albert le respondió con tranquilidad pues esperaban saber más en cuanto llegará George porque no podían moverse sin asegurar si todavía estaban en New York o si ya habían regresado a Chicago.

Las semanas pasaron y Los Andrew se encontraban en New York, reunidos con los Vanuatu y los Morrison, sonrientes en un restaurant donde Varnice tenía una hermoso bebe en brazos, llamado Luisito, y los Morrison una niñita llamada Monic. Mientras que Albert y Candy traían en brazos a los pequeños Anthony y Rosemary.

Conversando amenamente de cómo no se habían visto desde que se casaron y como ya todos tenían familia, la reunión sostenía que los Morrison se irían a Texas a una nueva clínica y el Dr. Iba como Director del hospital por eso la reunión, mientras que Luis y Varnice se regresarían a Michigan pues habían adquirido varias propiedades y estaba arrendadas. Albert y Candy saldrían de viaje a Lakewood para después regresar a Escocia de nuevo.

En la mansión de Chicago se encontraba Lady Elroy tomando el sol en el jardín mientras John le leía un libro, después Lady Elroy le pidió que se recostara en su regazo la cabeza para que no le diera el sol directamente, el acepto y recostado con su cabecita en el regazo de Lady Elroy continuaba leyendo cuando ambos se quedaban dormidos, el pequeño se durmió porque Lady Elroy le acariciaba el cabellito quedándose dormido, y ella recordó a Anthony y a Albert de pequeños se le brotaban las lagrimas y se recargo soñando en Lakewood y sus chicos Alister y Anthony, quedándose dormida.

George buscaba a John y los encontró dormidos, al acercarse, notó que Lady Elroy estaba sin vida mientras que el pequeño dormía en su regazo, lo elevó en sus brazos para quitarlo de ahí y avisar sin que el niño notara que Elroy estaba sin vida.

Dorothy al enterase de inmediato se apuro a cubrir al niño y pedirle a Camile que no saliera, que esperara a que despertara John. Mientras George se hacía cargo de todo para avisar el deceso de Lady Elroy.

Candy y Albert se fueron directos a Lakewood, donde se llevaba acabo la despedida de Madame Elroy Andrew. Ahí se vieron con muchas personas, Tom y Jim con sus familias asistieron a ver a Candy y muchos empresarios para apoyar a William Andrew, desde Escocia llegaban varias comitivas y todo se llevaba en cierta tranquilidad. Elroy era muy grande pero nadie podría negar que en sus brazos estaba la educación de los Andrew.

Sarah y Niel estaban ahí despidiendo a Elroy, Niel no perdió la sociedad al contrario se multiplico y ahora estaría en Florida junto a su familia. Elisa se quedaba en Chicago en un psiquiátrico muy bien atendida, sus mejoras eran enormes al aceptar que ella no debía aferrarse a ser egoísta y pensar solo en ella sino en los que la rodeaban.

El evento que fue despedía a Elroy sirvió para los Andrew tomarse un tiempo en Europa, en América se quedaban George y Dorothy con Archie y Annie para hacerse cargo de todo. Mientras que Albert y Candy se iban a Escocia, para pasar una temporada allá.

En Inglaterra Terry contraía de nuevo matrimonio con una hermosa dama, su pequeño hijo ahora corría por todo un salón y Eleonor lo observaba sonriendo.

-Madre tu y el pequeño estarán en la villa de Escocia, mientras volvemos mi esposa y yo de viaje.

-Como gustes hijo.

Meses después…

En Escocia, Candy y Albert montaban a caballo llevando a sus pequeños con ellos, cuando vieron a Terry y su hijo montando, sorprendidos por encontrarse, Candy llevaba a Rosemary al frente y Albert a Anthony con él. Mientras Terry se acercó a saludarlos con su pequeño hijo al frente de ellos.

-Que gusto verlos, les presento a mi hijo Terrance, su madre se empeñó en que llevará mi nombre. Albert sonrió agregó

-Ella es Candy Rosemary y el es William Anthony nuestros hijos Terry.

-Se parecen mucho a ti Albert, viendo a Candy le agregó- ¿Qué no participaste en ellos Candy? Haciendo que se sonrieran los tres y ella dijo

-Precisamente por estar tan enamorad de Albert fue que se parecen tanto a él. Albert la vio sonriente y enamorado, definitivamente Candy siempre sería el amor de su vida, al mismo Terry le decía cuanto amor le profesaba. Albert salió de su encantamiento mencionó.

-Terry tu no peinas a estos pequeños pero te aseguro que son los rizos de mi esposa, los que no dejan de batallarse cuando peinamos a esa pequeña y a este caballerito. Los tres sonreían montando suavemente se dirigían a la mansión de los Grandchester para que conocieran a su esposa Odet.

El atardecer hacía sombra a tres hermosos corceles cabalgando lentamente en medio Candy por los costados Terry y Albert cada uno con un pequeño al frente sonriendo por lo que la vida les había dado. Una familia y un destino distinto, pero a la vez el destino más añorado, la felicidad en sus brazos.

Todos guardamos un secreto, pero cuando amamos de verdad los secretos salen sobrando, el amor triunfa y es lo mejor de la vida, sin intrigas, sin maldad, el amor siempre tienen un lugar especial para cada uno de los que están esperándolo. Y cuando menos lo creas estará tan cerca que podrás tocarlo.

**FIN**

_**Espero sea de su agrado esta historia, no es muy larga, ni muy complicada, pero es hermoso leer, sobre todo la sensación de un final feliz…**_

_**Gracias por leerme**_

_**Yo escribo para que me leas **_

_**Me doy cuenta cuando me dejas tu punto de vista escrito**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Mayra**_


End file.
